A Rated R Love Affair
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Edge comes back to WWE after an injury and hooks up with Maria. However, a certain Chicago native and Smackdown consultant will try to get in the way. Can their love survive until Wrestlemania XXVI? Edge, Maria, Punk, Vickie, Taker, Kane, others. ON HOLD
1. The Return

**Hi guys! I'm back with yet another new story. And yes, it was another request from vampiregirl2009. This time, it's and Edge/Maria pairing. In the story, Edge returns to the Royal Rumble as a face and costs CM Punk his title opportunity. Why, you may ask? Maybe perhaps it's because of a certain red - headed Diva. Danielle, I actually had the same dream you did! Wouldn't it be awesome if that happened if Edge didn't directly go after Jericho? Well, this is Edge and Maria's story.**

Chapter 1: The Return

Tonight was the night. The WWE Royal Rumble was recording its twenty - third event. This time, the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia was hosting the event. After five exciting title matches, it was now time for the 2010 Royal Rumble match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, coming up next is the 23rd annual Royal Rumble match," announced commentator Todd Grisham.

"That's right Todd," replied commentator Matt Striker. "This is the event that starts the WWE New Year. The winner of this match gets a title match of his choice at Wrestlemania 26 in Phoenix."

**2010 Royal Rumble Match**

Raw announcer Justin Roberts was in the ring, explaining the rules of the Royal Rumble match to the fans.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Royal Rumble match! The participants who drew number one and number two will start off the match. Every 90 seconds, a new Superstar will come out until all thirty men have entered the ring. Eliminations occur when a Superstar is thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor. The last Superstar standing will go on to the main event of Wrestlemania 26!" he said to them.

Afterward, the first two participants of the match made their way to the ring and went at it.

**Later...**

So far, 28 Supertstars had appeared The two in the ring were Batista and Triple H. Now it was time to count down who number 29 would be...

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" the WWE Universe counted out loud, and the buzzer rang. Then, CM Punk's music played much to everybody's dismay.

"It's clobberin' time!" Punk yelled out to the entrants in the ring.

He then ran in and started fighting Hunter. He and Batista worked together to try and eliminate Hunter. However, Hunter fought out of it and eliminated Batista! Batista was out! After Batista was eliminated, Punk and Hunter fought each other. Thirty seconds later, the WWE Universe began the countdown for the number 30 Superstar.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Then the buzzer rang for the last time that night. After the buzzer, Maria Kanellis unexpectedly came out with a microphone! The fans and commentators were confused.

"What is Maria doing here?" asked Jerry Lawler.

"I have no idea. I guess she wants a World Title shot?" Striker inquired.

"Wait, she's going to say something. Quiet," instructed Todd.

"Guys, don't worry. I'm not in the Royal Rumble match," Maria told a stunned WWE Universe. "Actually, I am out here to personally introduce the number 30 participant. He was out with a torn Achilles tendon for five months. I talked to him quite a bit before this night. He was nothing but sweet to me. Hit the music!"

A familiar "You Think You Know Me" was heard, then "Never Gonna Stop" blared through the building. The fans were standing on their feet! The number 30 participant was none other than... Edge!

"Edge?! What's he doing here? I thought he was supposed to be out until Wrestlemania!" Striker shouted.

"Well, we know that he put himself out of action with a torn Achilles tendon and was out for about five months. I guess his rehab went over more quickly than I thought," Todd informed him.

Edge climbed in the ring and smirked at Punk.

"What the hell?! You were talking to MY girl Maria? How, damn it? How?!" Punk shouted.

Edge only walked past Punk and worked on Hunter. Surprisingly, Punk and Edge worked together to eliminate Hunter from the match. Then, as Punk told off the fans, Edge grabbed him and eliminated him from the match. Edge had won the Royal Rumble!

"Oh my God! Did you just see that?" Striker asked his fellow commentators.

"Yes we did, Matt. Edge just won the Royal Rumble!" cried out a surprised Todd.

Meanwhile, a giddy Maria climbed in the ring and gave Edge a hug.

"Here is your winner of the Royal Rumble, Edge!" Justin told the fans. The fans just stood up and screamed in excitement.

"I knew you could do it!" Maria said to him.

"Me too, babe," Edge told her, giving her a kiss. Then, Edge's music played again as he and Maria walked to the back hand in hand.

**There ya go Edge fans! There's the intro! Let me know what you think of this one so far. I'll update Matt/Maria tomorrow. And don't worry, Danielle; the two will have sex.**

**~Jen W.**


	2. Airing Frustrations

**Hey guys (particularly Edge fans)! I told my Edgeheads I'd update today, so I will. Honestly, I never thought the story would be this popular. Wow! Thanks everybody! A huge thank you in particular to Hailey Egan, Ali Amnesia, vampiregirl2009 and coolchic79260 for reviewing! Thanks Hailey. You'll be getting more pronto. Ali, glad you think the story rocks! Danielle, I'll make them have sex after the tag match, which will be in the next chapter. Carrie, I somehow knew you'd like Edge and Maria together. I didn't at first, but they're growing on me. Here's the new one. Enjoy Edgeheads!**

Chapter 2: Airing Frustrations

**On Camera**

Two days after Edge had won the Royal Rumble match, Smackdown was being recorded in Memphis, Tennessee at the FedEx Forum. The show started off with the WWE's introduction video, followed by its own video. After that, there was a huge pyrotechnic display on the stage. Todd and Matt talked about how Edge came back at Royal Rumble and how he had last eliminated Punk to win and Edge's possible choices of who to face at Wrestlemania.

**Later in Teddy Long's Office**

Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long was in his office, listening to his consultant Vickie Guerrero yell at him. AGAIN. She had the habit of questioning all of Teddy's decisions. This time, Vickie was yelling about how Teddy let Maria introduce Edge at Royal Rumble, but not Vickie.

"Why Maria, Teddy? Why not me?!" she screamed. "She is not as hot as me! I was Edge's WIFE, not her!"

"Yes you were, but remember what happened in June of last year?" Teddy asked with a grin on his face. "You were GM of Raw, you lost the hogpen match at Extreme Rules, and Edge divorced you the very next night." Teddy crossed his arms and continued to smile.

"Oh God. Don't remind me of that, please," groaned Vickie, hiding her face in her hands. She had been trying to rid her mind of that day. However, since Teddy had brought it up, she'd have to relive it again and again.

"Sorry Vickie, but I can't get over that. Your reaction to the divorce made me chuckle," replied the General Manager.

"Oh shut it, Teddy! Edge still loves me and he knows it!" Vickie screamed at him.

Before Teddy and Vickie could continue arguing, CM Punk stormed into the room. Obviously, he was pissed off about what happened two nights ago.

"Teddy! I got screwed on Sunday! I was supposed to win the Royal Rumble and headline Wrestlemania! Me!" Punk screamed.

"And?" Teddy asked, not getting the point.

"Then, my girl Maria tells the world that she's been talking to Edge of all people for months. And HE defeats me in the Royal Rumble match and wins! It's not fair!"

"Thank you! My thoughts exactly," stated Vickie.

Before Teddy could respond to that, Edge and Maria entered the room, much to Punk and Vickie's dismay.

"Punk, you're just jealous that Maria belongs to me now," Edge told him with a sneer. "Why is that, you think? Is it your new beard, perhaps?" He pointed to Punk's facial hair and made a face to Maria, who giggled and gave her new fiance a kiss.

"Ahem," interrupted Vickie. "Edge darling, remember me?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you," Edge replied. "I divorced you on Raw because I couldn't picture my life with a she - beast like you. So while I was out injured, this pretty lady next to me called me constantly and we saw each other all the time." He made a motion to Maria and the two did an eskimo kiss.

"WHAT?!" Vickie screeched. "Need I remind you that I am now Smackdown's official consultant? I have a good mind to - "

"All right. Okay," Teddy interrupted. "Know what, I have an idea for our main event. A mixed tag team match with Edge and Maria teaming up against CM Punk and... Vickie Guerrero!"

"Um... EXCUSE ME?!" Vickie screeched. "Teddy, I'm not a wrestler. I'm your consultant!"

In a serious tone, Teddy replied, "I'm sorry Vickie, but I am still the General Manager of this show, like it or not." Then he broke into a grin and shouted "Holla holla holla!"

After that, Vickie and Punk were absolutely seething while Maria and Edge were grinning from ear to ear.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Vickie screamed before walking away angrily. Punk walked very quickly behind her. Edge and Maria could not wait to silence their foes, but could they actually do it?

**Tada! Sorry I didn't put in the match. I had to reveal why it was set up the way it was. But don't worry though; the tag match will happen in the next chapter. As for tomorrow, expect another 'Unlikely Lovers' update! Read and review and continue with the hits!**

** ~Jen W.**


	3. Tag Team Match

**Surprise, surprise, surprise! Yes, I am back with another update. Tonight I'm updating 'Rated R Love Affair.' Kudos to coolchic79260, Hailey Egan, Ali Amnesia, and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Yes they did, Carrie. That was sort of the point because I can't stand them. Hailey, you'll be very surprised where I take the story. You made me laugh, Ali. Were you laughing knowing Punk and Vickie were going to get their asses whupped? Great idea for the chapter, Danielle. I agree that Maria is an awesome singer. Go to her website for a preview of her song "Fantasy." I might have her sing that one to Edge. On with it, I say!**

Chapter 3: Tag Team Match

**Main Event: CM Punk and Vickie Guerrero vs. Edge and Maria in a mixed tag team match**

It was now time for the Main Event mixed tag team match. Ring announcer Tony Chimel was in the ring, waiting for the participants to come out. First, Vickie came out with no entrance music, wearing a pink sweatshirt and light blue sweats.

"The following is a Mixed tag team match, set for one fall," said Tony. "Introducing first, the official Smackdown consultant, Vickie Guerrero!"

Of course, the fans were on their feet, booing her as loud as they could. They felt that Vickie was a complete bitch, so it was only fitting that she be booed out of the building. Then, "This Fire Burns" played, and CM Punk came out.

"And her partner, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 222 pounds, CM Punk!"

Punk got in the ring, put his hands on Vickie's shoulders, and tried to calm her down.

"But Punk, I don't wrestle. How am I going to survive?" Vickie asked her partner.

"Don't worry, Vickie," Punk calmly told her. "Let me do the majority of the work. Then you can go for the pin."

Vickie nodded, and they waited for their opponents to come out. Edge's music played, and his entrance video showed pictures of him and Maria together. The fans stood on their feet and screamed as Edge and Maria came out. Maria looked a little like Lita in 2005 because she had a vest that read "Maria," a black bra, and green pants.

Tony shouted out, "And introducing their opponents, the tag team of Edge and Maria!"

Edge and Maria got in the ring and immediately focused on Punk and Vickie. But who would ultimately come out on top?

**Ending of the match**

Maria had had the advantage over Vickie for the majority of the match, but Punk would always thwart her attempts to end the match. Finally, Vickie made a tag to Punk.

"Save me! I can't take anymore!" she screeched. But once Punk was in the ring, Vickie ran away to the back!

"Vickie! Where are you going?" Punk asked her.

"I can't finish this match, I'm sorry," Vickie said, backing away on the stage.

Maria, who was smirking now, happily tagged Edge into the match. From there, it was all downhill for Punk. Even though Punk did try to do a Go To Sleep to Edge, Maria blocked the attempt.

"What the fuck, Maria? How dare you prevent me!" Punk screamed at his former girlfriend.

However, Maria only shrugged and smirked because she knew Edge was right behind Punk. As soon as Punk turned away, Edge speared him and went for the pin.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" the referee cried out.

Maria got in the ring, and the two of them kissed. Then, Maria asked for a microphone.

"Edge baby, you do know I have an album coming out in April, right?" she sweetly asked.

"Yes I do, baby," Edge told his lover.

"Well, in a way, this song reminds me of you." Then she sang some of her song "Fantasy."

"See the desire between you and I.

Fantasy

Only love can save me now!

Fantasy

Let me be your fantasy."

Edge was rather silent as he did not know what to think of Maria's singing.

"Well? What did you think?" Maria asked shyly.

"Um, Maria... I LOVED it!" Edge raved proudly.

Maria let out a shriek and yelled, "Thanks Edge!" Then the two embraced and gave a big lip lock to the delight of everybody. After, they went back to the locker room. They were going to have some good sex once they got back to the hotel!

**There you go, Edge heads! Sorry about the way I wrote the match, but I kind of figured Vickie wouldn't really be able to wrestle anyways. The song "Fantasy" is owned by miss Maria Kanellis, and the lyrics are used without permission. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to Maria's website to listen to a 30 - second preview of the song. It sounds awesome! Until next time...**

** ~Jen W.**


	4. Busy Week, Part 1

**Tada! I usually don't update during the day, but I decided to update before the Superbowl. I don't know why; I guess I just want to get it out of the way. Wow! 20 reviews for 3 chapters?! Damn! I really love you guys. In particular, I love Hailey Egan, coolchic79260, vampiregirl2009 and Ali Amnesia for reviewing yet again! Glad you liked it, Hailey. Carrie, Punk and Vickie did get their butts kicked! Haha! Danielle, you're just full of ideas, aren't you? Thanks! Ali, I'll make a mention of Edge and Maria watching their match in this one. Is that what you meant? Here we go, Edge fans!**

Chapter 4: Busy Week, Part One

**WWE Monday Night Raw**

** Date: February 8, 2010**

** Location: Lafayette, Louisiana**

** Off Camera... Before Raw**

Six days after their mixed tag win over Punk and Vickie, Edge and Maria would be coming out to open Raw. Edge arrived at the arena by himself, and he bumped into some of his co - workers.

"Hey Edge," said his former partner Randy Orton. "We hear that not only did you win the Royal Rumble, but you're also hooking up with Maria. Is this true?"

"Yes it is, Randy," Edge replied happily. Three days earlier, after watching their match on Smackdown, he and Maria had hid in Edge's room and had an awesome love making session.

"Way to go, you lucky dog," John Cena told him.

"Yeah. Maria is one hot Diva," said DX member Triple H.

Soon though, Maria walked up behind the four individuals. She tapped Edge on the shoulder and he instantly turned around.

"Hey Maria. How are - " He had to stop because he had to stare at Maria's outfit.

"Damn, woman! You are hot tonight!" he finally cried out at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, sweetie," Maria replied. She did look hot on this night. Tonight, she was wearing a small red top with black pants.

"Hey Maria. You and Edge definitely have our blessing," said John. "Right, guys?" Randy and Hunter both nodded their heads. Then the three of them walked away.

"So you ready to open Raw with me?" Edge asked, putting his arm around his lover.

"Yes I am," said Maria, giving him a kiss.

Then they went to the locker room to hang out before Raw started.

**Start of Raw - On Camera**

Raw's video and theme song played, and the crowd stood on their feet, showing off their signs while a pyrotechnic display was seen.

"Hello WWE Universe!" said commentator Michael Cole. "Welcome to another edition of WWE Monday Night Raw! This is Michael Cole, alongside my partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler! So King, it's my understanding that Edge and Maria will start out the show and address the fans. What do you think they have to say?"

"I don't know, Michael Cole. But if I had Maria by my side, I'd tell the crowd here tonight just about anything," replied Jerry.

"Oh Jerry," said Michael, shaking his head at his broadcast partner.

After that, Justin addressed the WWE Universe.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome WWE Diva Maria and the winner of the 2010 Royal Rumble, Edge!"

Edge's music played, and Edge and Maria came out while the fans screamed their approval of them. They did the trademark entrance of when Edge and Lita were together less than 5 years ago. Maria climbed on the apron and held open the ropes for Edge. Edge gave his lover a kiss, got in the ring, then held the ropes while Maria got in. Once inside, Edge asked for a mike.

"Aw man it feels good to be back!" he told the fans. This caused them to scream.

"Now that I have won the Royal Rumble, I get to go on to the main event of Wrestlemania." The fans screamed their approval again.

"While I was out on injury, I saw Chris Jericho, the very man who bad - mouthed me after I got injured, talk about how he was the best at what he does. And I also saw CM Punk ignoring Maria and looking for new members of his so - called Straight Edge Society. If being Straight Edge is more important to Punk than loving a great girl like Maria, then he will never get a date," Edge continued. "Am I right?" The fans voiced their approval yet again.

"But honestly, I could not have won the Rumble without the help of this lovely lady next to me," Edge said, looking at Maria.

"Furthermore, I - " Unfortunately, the music of WWE Champion Sheamus was heard, and the fans stood up to boo him. Once in the ring, Sheamus got a mike for himself.

"Aye God, Edge! Listen to yourself," he said. "Even though you've been back for about a week, you're already mouthing off. So I hear from the locker room that you've hooked up with Maria." He looked at Maria, who gave him a disgusted look.

"That doesn't matter. What really matters is who you're going to face at Wrestlemania. A man who's never been at Wrestlemania, or a man who has a perfect record so far." The man Sheamus was talking about was the Undertaker. So far, Taker had a perfect 17 - 0 record.

"Again, it doesn't matter who you face. It doesn't matter if your girlfriend comes with you. You will never be a champion again. NEVER," Sheamus stated with a serious look on his face. This caused the fans to boo the daylights out of him. Then he eyed Maria again and walked toward her, but she slapped him. And after Sheamus turned around, Edge speared him! Finally, Edge and Maria kissed to everybody's delight.

**Backstage...**

In the back, Punk, who was facing DX and the Miz and Big Show with his partner Luke Gallows, seethed with rage. How dare Maria hook up with Edge to begin with! Then he heard his cell ring, and the call was from Vickie.

"So did Edge and Maria kiss again?" asked Vickie.

"Yes they did," Punk replied, still outraged. This caused Vickie to shriek.

"NOOO!! This cannot be happening to us! We must stop at nothing to break them up. By the time we're done, they will regret even seeing each other at all," she finally told him. Then the two shared an evil laugh, but Luke tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Punk. What was that all about?" he asked his mentor.

Hanging up on Vickie quickly, Punk quickly replied, "Nothing, Luke. You pumped for our Triple Threat tonight?"

Luke nodded and went off to find their fellow SES member Serena Deeb. This left Punk to wonder about what to do about Maria and Edge.

**All done! Nice and long, if you ask me. Danni, the Cutting Edge segment will be in the next one. 'Unlikely Lovers' will be updated again tomorrow! Until next time...**

** ~Jen W.**


	5. Busy Week, Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating like I promised. It is snowing really good here! Thank you to Hailey Egan, vampiregirl2009, coolchic79260, and babygurl-x for reviewing the last chapter! Hailey, you are getting more right now. Carrie, you made me laugh when you made the comment about Sheamus not getting a girlfriend. Who would want to date a guy who is that pale, anyway? I saw him in Boston last month, and he is just as pale in person! Babygurl-x, what happens next will be pretty shocking. Danielle, very good idea for this chapter! And fiance and girlfriend are not the same thing. A fiance is a boyfriend and a fiancee is a girlfriend. Just wanted to clear that up. Let's get to the update!**

Chapter 5: Busy Week, Part Two

Date: February 9, 2010

Location: Baton Rouge, LA; Baton Rouge River Center

**On Camera**

After some good action on Smackdown in the Baton Rouge River Center, Edge would be doing the Cutting Edge with Chris Jericho and CM Punk. He was getting ready to go out when Maria walked up to him. This time, she was wearing a black top and a pair of metallic gray pants with black stripes down the sides.

"Damn Ria! Looking hot as hell yet again," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you baby. No matter what Vickie and Phil do, they cannot break us up. No matter how hard they try, we will stay together and plan our wedding," Maria replied, putting her arms around Edge.

"Of course. I will love you forever and for always," said Edge, putting his arms around Maria as well. "Come on. Let's go out to the ring."

Maria replied, "Okay baby." Then the two walked out hand in hand. Little did they know that Punk and Vickie were behind them, listening to their conversation.

"HA! Together forever? I don't think so!" Punk shouted out loud. "What do you think about that Vickie?"

"After the videos that we put together... Not a chance," Vickie replied, flashing Punk a devious grin. Punk nodded at her and flashed a devious grin of his own. Then the two of them shared a loud laugh between them. When they saw Mark 'Undertaker' Calaway nastily glaring at them, they stopped.

"What the hell do you want, Taker?" Punk asked him.

"What are you and Vickie doing? Are you trying to break up Edge and Maria?" Undertaker knew about Edge's hookup with Maria because Kane had told him about.

"NO! You know nothing about what we're doing! So leave us!" Vickie screamed at her former rival.

"Or what?" Taker asked, getting in Vickie's face.

"Taker, you do know that I am the official consultant for Smackdown, don't you?" Vickie asked him slowly.

"Yes I do, Vickie."

"Then if you do not wish to get fired, I suggest for you to get out of my face." Vickie looked Taker dead in the eyes, indicating she was serious.

Backing away from Vickie, Taker stated, "All right Vickie. I will not assume anything. But if my gut is right, and you try to break Edge and Maria up, you and Punk will rest... in... peace." Then he walked away slowly.

"Ugh. Taker doesn't have to know what we're doing," Punk said, shaking his head and taking Vickie's hand. "Come on Vickie. Let's go."

Smiling, Vickie nodded and followed Punk to gorilla.

**Later during the Cutting Edge**

Edge and Jericho had been arguing about the Royal Rumble match while Maria looked on. But before they could go it at, Punk and Vickie came out together, smiling at Edge and Maria. Jericho escaped from the ring quickly and walked to the back.

"What the hell do you two want?" Edge asked. "Can't you just let Maria and me be happy in peace?"

"No. That is not going to happen. We know that while you were out, you also talked to Vickie quite a bit," Punk grinned. "You need to see this video I made of you." Then a video of Edge played on the Titantron. It showed him talking to Vickie on the phone and telling her how much he loved her. When it was over, Maria looked at Edge, quite upset.

"Edge, what was that?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Ria, I didn't mean that," Edge tried to protest.

"Video footage does not lie, Edge," Vickie told him. "Speaking of which, Maria cheated on you too."

"WHAT?!" Edge screamed at Maria, steamed.

"I'll be happy to show you the video. Roll it!" Vickie announced proudly, pointing up at the Titantron.

A video of Punk and Maria in the summer of 2009 was shown. In it, they were trashing Edge and how cocky he acted before he got injured. After the video, the fans sat in stunned silence. Punk and Vickie smirked at Edge and Maria, knowing the consequences were not going to be good. Edge looked at an upset Maria, seething with rage.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE RING, BITCH!" he yelled at Maria, about to cry of embarrassment.

"FINE!" Maria yelled back, about to cry. "I never want to see you again!" Then, putting her face in her hands, she ran past Punk and Vickie and to the back. Edge soon left the ring, but walked past the left side of the stage. Punk and Vickie walked backstage too, proud of themselves.

**Off Camera... After the show**

Mark and Glen 'Kane' Jacobs were talking about the upcoming Elimination Chamber Pay Per View.

"I really hope you win, Taker. That way, I can challenge you for the title next," said Glen.

Laughing, Mark replied, "Me too, dude. We haven't worked together in a long time."

"Well, I think I am going to go," Glen said, standing up to leave. "Call me at the end of the week, all right? See ya." He then walked away.

"Right," Mark said in return. He packed his bag and was about to leave when he heard Maria crying. Obviously, Mark knew things had not gone well on the Cutting Edge. Punk and Vickie did not follow his advice.

"Hey Ria. What happened out there?" he asked her in his beautiful Texan accent.

"Vickie and Phil showed videos of me and Adam cheating on each other, and now Adam hates me! What did we do to deserve this?" Maria sobbed. When she had said 'Adam,' she had used Edge's real name.

"I don't know, girl. I gave you two my blessing after Glen told me about you. I warned those two not to break you guys up." Mark unexpectedly gave Maria a hug, which was unlike his character. Not knowing what else to do, Maria put her arms around Mark, sobbing into him.

"All right. All right. Calm down, woman," Mark muttered into Maria's ear. Then the two broke apart and left the arena together. Leaving with Maria was also not something Undertaker would've done. But Mark felt so bad for her because she and Edge had been a great couple, and Punk and Vickie had ruined it! Now what was going to happen?

**Tada! Wow, what a shocker, huh? Don't worry though; I'll be putting Edge and Maria back together soon. Until next time...**

** ~Jen W.**


	6. Operation Get Madge Back Together

**Before I start, I would like to wish all of my readers a very Happy Valentine's Day!! I know I had a good one. I am updating "Rated R Love Affair" tonight, like I promised yesterday. This might be my last update until Tuesday because I might be in Foxwoods tomorrow. I'll update again when I get back! Anyways, kudos to coolchic79260, Hailey Egan and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last chapter! Carrie, that was actually sort of the point. I'm known to add shocking moments to my stories; that's what makes writing stories so much fun! :D Thanks, Hailey. I'll be putting Edge and Maria back together soon enough. And Mark and Glen might be helping them do so. Danielle, very good idea. I'll take your advice in the next chapter. But in this one, Mark and Glen talk about how to put Edge and Maria back together. By the way Danni, did you see where Matt said Maria was his valentine on Smackdown? I didn't see it, but I saw the photos. Anyways, enjoy as always, ladies!!**

Chapter 6: "Operation Get Madge Back Together"

Date: 2/12/10

Location: Mark's Home

Three days later, Mark was at home with the youngest of his daughters, four - year - old Gracie. Earlier, he had wrestled a match against Batista in Guayaquil, Ecuador, which he had won. But with special permission from Vince McMahon - even though he had to go to Costa Rica for another event the next night - he had gotten to go back home to Houston after his match with Batista. He would've babysat Chasey as well, but she was back with her mother Sara in California. So Mark and Gracie just stayed home and hung out together.

"Hey, uh... Honey?" Mark asked, turning to his daughter. "Why don't you go on up to bed?"

"How come, Daddy?" questioned the little girl.

"Because I'm about to make a personal phone call that I don't really want you to hear. It's about work. I promise to come up and see you when I'm done."

"Okay, Daddy." Then Gracie ran upstairs to her bedroom while Mark went to use the phone. He had to call Glen like he'd promised three days earlier.

"Hello?" Glen asked when he picked up.

"Glen, it's me. Ya wanted me to call later in the week, didn't you?"

"Oh... Yes I did. I understand you wanted to tell me about Edge and Maria. Good news or bad news?"

"Bad news," Mark replied rather quickly.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Glen soon braced himself for the worst.

Taking a deep breath, Mark told his friend, "You remember how I warned Punk and Vickie not to break up Edge and Maria, right?"

Glen said, "Yeah. No more bull. Tell me what happened."

"All right. Punk showed a video of Edge cheating on Maria with Vickie on the Titantron..."

"What the hell?!" Glen roared, sounding outraged. "Damn Punk! All right, keep going."

"Anyway, after that video, Vickie showed one of Maria cheating with Punk last summer. Because of those goddamn videos, Maria and Edge left the ring separately. Not only that, but I was the one who saw Maria crying and left the arena with her."

"Huh?" Glen was confused. His friend rarely left with any Diva, unless that Diva happened to be his girlfriend Michelle McCool. "Did I hear that right? Wow, that is so not like your character. At all."

"Well, I felt so bad for Maria that I had no choice," Mark told him, shrugging his shoulders. "The last I heard about them, Edge is now with Vickie and Maria with Punk!"

"What? That is not right. We need to set up 'Operation get Madge back together' pronto," Glen told him.

"Uh... Madge? Please explain," said Mark, scratching his head.

"Alright, fine. It's a pet name for Edge and Maria. We really need them to get back together."

"Okay. How are we going to do that?"

"Well first, we need to tell Teddy about the two videos. Then we need the four of them - Punk and Maria and Edge and Vickie - to come into Teddy's office after work so that Teddy can set Edge and Ria straight. I'm not guranteeing it will work, but I'm hoping it will at least be a start." Glen took a breath and cleared his throat.

"Good idea, Glen. But maybe we should give Madge some time to cool down from the split first. You wanna do the intervention in... three weeks?" questioned Mark.

"Sure. Whenever sounds good to me. We can talk about it more tomorrow in Costa Rica. Well, I have to go pack for tomorrow. I'll see ya. Bye."

"See ya." Mark hung up and went to check on Gracie. When he peeked into her bedroom, he saw her cuddling Hannah - her brown teddy bear - sound asleep. Letting out a smile, Mark walked in, tucked Gracie in, and kissed her.

"Good night, sweetums," he whispered before turning off the light and shutting the door. He walked into his own bedroom and got into bed. He decided to get a few hours of sleep before he had to go to Costa Rica.

"I really hope 'Operation get Madge back together works out'" Mark finally thought before shutting his eyes. For his sake - as well as everyone else who supported the two from the beginning - he hoped Maria and Edge would soon see the light and reconcile. But would they?

**Finished! Sorry, not the story. I'm talking about the chapter. Like I said, I might not be able to update tomorrow. With that said, I will update in two days. One more thing... the name Madge in this chapter is not a new character or an OC. Madge is a nickname you get when you put together Maria and Edge. Hope that explained it. Bye!**

**~Jen W.**


	7. Starting Over

**Well, I just updated one story for anybody who is interested. Now it's time to update "Rated R Love Affair" for my readers who are Edge fans. A huge thank you to coolchic79260, vampiregirl2009 and Ali Amnesia for the lovely reviews! LOL Carrie! You do make quite a good point. Danielle, I shall take your advice now. OMG, Ali! I didn't even think about Madonna. Good comparison! Thanks for the heads up!**

Chapter 7: Starting Over

**3 Weeks Later**

Date: 3/2/10

Location: Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas

**Off Camera**

After yet another episode of Smackdown stopped taping, Mark and Glen were talking to Teddy when Edge and Vickie walked in.

"Ahh. Adam, Vickie. Good to see you guys," said Teddy.

"Whatever Teddy," Edge told him with a nasty sneer.

"Can you please make this quick? Edge and I have another place to be," snapped Vickie.

"Actually Vickie," Mark started, getting in Vickie's face again. "Before we talk to you, we have two more people to help us out."

"Oh really? Who are they?" Vickie asked, pushing Mark away from her.

"Oh I tell ya. You do not push my face and get away with it. But I can't deal with that now. Guys, get in here," Mark said. "We need you two as well."

The two people Mark talked to were Maria and Phil. They were backed up by Luke and Serena, Phil's accomplices. This time, Maria's outfit was like what Lita wore at Cyber Sunday 2006. She had on a "Rated R Superstar" shirt and a pair of black pants with matching heel boots. Obviously, she was still somewhat in love with Edge.

"Um... Maria?" Edge asked. "What are you doing with my shirt on? I told you that you and I were through."

"Um, that's what we wanted to talk about," Glen said, getting in Edge's face. "So will the four of you please shut the hell up and sit down?" They did, needless to say.

"We set up this intervention because we know that deep down inside, Adam and Maria still love each other," Mark informed them.

"Mark, I do not love Maria anymore," said Adam. "The stupid bitch cheated on me with Punk."

"Excuse me?" Maria asked, raising her voice. "Adam, I believe you cheated on me first."

"No. You cheated on me first," Adam argued.

"You did!"

After thirty seconds, Mark yelled out, "GUYS!" The two former lovers went silent.

"Thank you," stated Mark. "We know about Phil and Vickie's plan to split you guys apart. You see, we told Teddy about their videos and their plan to break you up."

"WHAT? What are they talking about... Vickie?" Adam asked, staring at her angrily.

"Mark and myself watched the two videos and noticed something missing in each of them," Glen continued.

"What? No way," Phil countered. "What the hell was missing from our videos?"

"Well, the two of us made our own response video, and this is what happened." Glen hooked the video camera up to the TV and hit the 'Play' button. The first clip showed Edge after his phone call with Vickie. He was thinking about Maria, thinking about how much he really cared about her.

"EXCUSE ME?" Vickie screeched, staring at Adam.

"I couldn't help it, Vick. I mean, you were good to me, but Maria was even better," Adam told her.

The next clip showed Maria after a talking session with Phil in Costa Rica. She was busy leaving nonstop messages for Adam, even though he didn't want to talk to her.

"Wow Ria. You mean, you still couldn't stop thinking about me?" Adam asked Maria.

"No I couldn't," Maria said, feeling a little shy.

The last part of the video had the song "Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)" by A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls playing with several pictures and pieces of footage with Edge and Maria together. Finally, an image of Maria was shown.

"Edge, I love you very much. Like I said before, no matter what happens, I will always love you... baby," she said into the camera while the song continued to play. Then the video ended, and Phil looked angry.

"What? Maria! You never told me that you still loved Edge!" he yelled at her.

"Well, I couldn't help it. Adam obviously treats me better than you do!" Maria yelled back at Phil.

"And Vickie, you don't love me as much as Maria does. You only love me because you want to be the oldest woman possible to hook up with a young Superstar like myself so that you can have more power!" Adam yelled at Vickie in a rage.

"But but but..." stuttered Phil and Vickie. However, Adam angrily Speared both of them to the ground! Teddy smiled, relishing in the fact that his Consultant and her accomplice were down on the ground, like he knew they would be.

"Thank you Adam. I knew you would believe me!" Maria cried out, putting her arms around him.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't," Adam apologized. "Wanna go to the hotel and have make - up sex?"

"Sure!" Maria let out a giggle. The two of them left while Luke and Serena checked on their mentor and Vickie. Teddy thanked Mark and Glen before they left as well. Thanks to them, the team of Edge and Maria was now back on!

**Tada! Two updates done in one night! Hope you ladies are proud of me!**

** ~Jen W.**


	8. Confrontation No 2

**I would like to start off by apologizing to you guys. I was going to update yesterday, but I was too angry about the Elimination Chamber results. What made me the angriest though, was the fact that Taker lost the World Title to Jericho thanks to HBK! Now I want Edge vs. Jericho for the gold at WM 26, and I want Edge to win. Bad. Anyways, a huge thank you to coolchic79260, Hailey Egan and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing yet again! Punk and Vickie did get what they deserved. Besides, Mark and Glen are very good matchmakers. LOL! See, Hailey? I told you I'd put Edge and Maria back together. Danni, I used the song in the last chapter in the video that Mark and Glen made. I also don't want Edge to win a title until Wrestlemania, but I will have Maria win at Elimination Chamber. The WM chapter will take place after the next one. But in this one, Edge and Maria get into another confrontation with Sheamus. Let's do it to it!**

Chapter 8: Confrontation Number 2

Date: February 15, 2010

Venue: Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa

Tonight, the final Raw before the new Elimination Chamber was being recorded in Iowa. Lately though, Sheamus had been starting to get to Edge and Maria. Once he'd heard that Edge and Maria had gotten back together, he'd called them several times. Of course, they'd just ignored his calls and phone messages. Because of all of that, Edge and Maria would be confronting Sheamus one final time.

**Before the show**

Edge and Maria were walking down the hallway together. Edge had on his new Throwback T - shirt, a vest jacket and a torn pair of jeans. On the other hand, Maria had on a Throwback tank top, torn jeans, black high heels, and her hair was thrown back in a ponytail. They were stopped by Randy, John, Hunter and Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Adam," said John. "I see that you and Maria got back together."

"Yes we did Cena," Adam told his friend. Even though their characters rarely got along, they were good friends outside of work.

"But you can thank Mark and Glen for making that possible," Maria told all of the guys.

"How is that?" asked Shawn.

"They made a video documenting our true love for each other in order to spoil what Phil and Vickie did to us," Maria replied.

"Well, do us a favor and confront Sheamus for us. He knows about you two and he keeps trying to call you guys," said Randy.

"We know Randy," Adam and Maria said at the same time.

"Okay. Just felt like I should tell you," Randy stated. "Good luck out there, you guys." Then the four guys walked away from Adam and Maria.

"You ready to confront this guy, baby?" asked Adam.

"Yes I am. Let's go," Maria stated in reply. Then the two went to a nearby locker room to canoodle before the show.

**Start of Raw**

Raw's theme song played and the pyrotechnic display went off like it always did. To start off the program, Michael and Jerry were talking about the chain of events featuring Edge and Maria.

"Edge and Maria sure have had quite the month, haven't they Jerry?" Michael asked his broadcast partner.

"Yes they have, Michael. A union at Royal Rumble, a tag match, a breakup, and a reunion last Friday after Smackdown went off the air," said Jerry. "And it's my understanding that Edge and Maria are going to confront WWE Champion Sheamus here tonight."

"Do you think it could be a message for Wrestlemania?" Then, Edge's music played. "Oh wait. Here they come now."

Edge and Maria walked out to the ring and got in. Then Edge asked for a microphone.

"Sheamus!" he yelled. "I know for a fact that you've been calling Maria and myself nonstop. You do know I could still face you at Wrestlemania, don't you?" he asked. This earned him an ovation because it could still happen.

"And if I do pick you, I WILL win back my WWE Championship. And if I win, you have to leave Maria and myself alone. Forever." The fans cheered again. As it looked like Edge was about to say something else, Sheamus came out to interrupt.

"Aye God Edge! Must we have this discussion again?" he asked impatiently. "Like I said before, I don't care about Maria. At all."

"Sheamus. Dude. I heard you try to call us last week. When we didn't answer the phone, you left us a message that you would take Maria away from me," Edge argued back. "And uh... Let me tell you something, dude. With a skin tone like yours, Maria will not be hooking up with you anytime soon. I mean, look at you! You're so pale that you could play the role of Robert Pattinson's best friend in the new Twilight movie!"

This made Maria, as well as the fans and commentators, laugh out loud. Seething with rage, Sheamus brought his mike up to his mouth again.

"Shut the hell up, Edge! Enough with the jokes! You and your lady friend had better hope that I retain at Elimination Chamber in six days. That way, we can determine just who is the better Superstar." He eyed Maria again, who only glared at him.

"And just who Maria wants to ultimately be with," he finished.

"Fine. But if we do fight at Wrestlemania, stay out of our way until then. Please leave us alone," Edge hissed at him.

Edge and Sheamus engaged in a brief showdown before the Celtic Warrior walked away. Edge and Maria nodded their heads, thinking Sheamus had gotten the point. But more importantly, Punk and Vickie would stay away from them as well.

**Tada! Sorry it took me so long. I promise to try and not to do that again. I shall update the new story tomorrow!**

** ~Jen W.**


	9. Elimination Chamber

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated anything in about a week! I have been extremely busy as of late. For that, I will update today and tomorrow. But today, I will focus on "Rated R Love Affair." Thanks to everybody who's making this story so popular! 45 reviews for 7 chapters?! Wow! And a huge thank you to coolchic79260, Hailey Egan and vampiregirl2009 yet again for reviewing the last chapter! Carrie, you are so right about Sheamus. I wanted to laugh at that, I really did! Hailey, glad you liked the chapter. Danni, I was definitely thinking about the title match for this chapter. And about Maria, she has not been fired, she was released. Remember that she's on the new season of The Celebrity Apprentice. Besides, she probably also wants to focus on her music career. Don't know about you, but I think she'll be back eventually. **

** *In this chapter, Michelle starts out as the Women's Champ (even though she wasn't champion at Elimination Chamber). Two, even though he didn't retain at the PPV, Sheamus will retain in the story. Finally, although Taker was unable to retain thanks to HBK, he will also keep the title.**

Chapter 9: Elimination Chamber

Date: 2/21/10

Venue: Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri

Edge and Maria were in a locker room to begin the show. After the WWE Title Elimination Chamber match, Maria would be facing Michelle McCool for the Women's Championship. Maria was set to fight in a Throwback top and black shorts with bright red stars on the sides.

"Hey baby. You all set for your title match tonight?" Edge asked his fiancee.

"Yup. I've been thinking about it for a long time," Maria replied. "I cannot stand Michelle McCool. The only reason why I think she's even Champion in the first place is because of her relationship with Taker."

"I know. I agree with you," said Edge. "I mean, Mark and I are good friends and everything, but he definitely picked the wrong woman to date."

"Yeah. He looked a lot better with his ex Sara," Maria replied.

Soon, Sheamus interrupted the conversation.

"My title match is just about soon. You better pray I retain so that we will face each other at Wrestlemania," Sheamus told Edge, looking serious.

"Oh, we will face each other regardless," Edge nastily said to him. The two of them got into a staredown before Sheamus finally walked out of the room.

"He is so mean, Adam. I would not go out with him," said Maria.

"I'd hope not. I mean, have you seen his skin? It's just as pale outside of work!"

"Yes Adam, I have." Then the two kissed and Adam sat Maria on his lap.

**Later...**

After she and Edge watched Sheamus successfully retain the WWE Title, Maria walked out to the ring for her match. She slapped hands with some of the fans and got in the ring. After Michelle got in (accompanied by Layla El), the two Divas locked up.

"Come on, Michelle!" Layla yelled from ringside.

"Shut up Layla!" Maria screamed at her. However, the distraction let Michelle hit her opponent with a clothesline.

Later in the match, Maria had Michelle down on the mat. Just as she climbed on the turnbuckle about to splash her, Layla hit her in the back of the head. However, Mickie James came out through the crowd and pulled Layla down from the apron. The two Divas battled back and forth, distracting Michelle, who had gotten back up.

"Come on Michelle! Turn around!" Maria yelled angrily, wiggling her fingers.

Michelle slowly turned around and faced Maria, who kicked her in the gut and hit a Bulldog. Then Maria took her opponent and walked her over to the corner. From there, she executed a Beautiful Bulldog. The referee made the count, and Maria was the new Women's Champion.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Women's Champion, Maria!" Tony Chimel told the happy WWE Universe.

Maria celebrated in the middle of the ring while Edge came out. When he got in, Maria turned, saw him and screamed happily. The two embraced each other and engaged in a kiss, making the fans happy.

"I knew you would do it, baby. I just knew you would!" Edge told Maria, sounding excited.

"Why thank you baby!" Maria shouted back happily.

Then the couple walked to the back.

**After the show**

Maria and Edge were getting ready to leave. During the event, Edge revealed that he would be facing Sheamus at Wrestlemania 26. And figuring out what he went through with Sheamus and Maria, the fans knew why. They were about to enter the parking garage when Mark - who'd successfully retained the World Title - stopped them.

"Hey Mark. What's going on, big guy?" Maria asked her co - worker.

"Nothin' much. Just looking forward to Wrestlemania," Mark stated.

"Which, by the way, Maria and myself know you'll kick ass at like always," said Edge.

"Thanks Edge. Heard you're facing Sheamus at Wrestlemania. Do me a favor... and kick his pale white ass for all of us. Please," Mark declared. Edge and Maria had to laugh.

"Oh, I plan to. We'll see you around." Edge walked on his way to the parking garage. Maria was about to follow him when she felt Mark tap her shoulder.

"Yeah?" What exactly did Mark have in mind?

"Congratulations on your title victory," replied the six foot eight man. "I mean, you know I care about Michelle, right Ria?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"But lately, I'm falling out of love with her. I heard your conversation with Adam earlier and it got me thinking about ending the relationship," Mark told Maria, looking her in the eye.

"What? Why?" All Maria wanted for Mark was for him to be happy no matter what.

"Don't ask, Maria. So I'll see you on Tuesday?"

"Um... Yes you will. Bye Mark. See ya," Maria said, walking over to where Edge was waiting in their rental car.

"See ya later, Ria," Mark replied back. He had to admit that Maria was lucky to have a guy like Edge. His own relationship with Michelle was good and strong, but sometimes he had to question if Michelle was sincere about it or if she had using him just to get more Championships. With that in mind, he let out a loud sigh and left to go back home.

**Finished! No! Not the story. LOL! Jesus! Here, I was using Taker's real height, not his billed height. I know these events are not what happened at Elimination Chamber, but c'mon. It's fiction for a reason. What did you think? Be honest!**

** ~Jen W.  
**


	10. Post Chamber Love Making

**Hey everybody! Thanks to Hailey Egan, coolchic79260, and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks for the compliment Hailey. Carrie, I'm just as sad about Maria being released as you are. But I know she'll have a successful music career. Danni, I read about Ria being released on Wrestlezone's website. Go to the site and search 'Maria' and you'll be shown an article on her release. Actually, this chapter is just a filler before the Wrestlemania chapter, and it details Maria and Edge having sex right after Elimination Chamber. Here we go!**

Chapter 10: Post Chamber Love Making

After Edge and Maria left the parking lot, they had decided to just go to Edge's house. They would've gone back to the hotel with everyone else, but now they just wanted to be alone. So when the two got to Adam's house, they just went straight to his bedroom and got into bed.

"Ahh. Wow Adam, your bed is so comfortable," Maria sighed, sinking down into the bed. As of late, she had been spending more time at Adam's home rather than her own in Chicago.

"I know, isn't it?" Adam replied, getting into the bed as well.

"Yes it is." Maria nodded her head. "I'd definitely share this bed with you anytime. But I would not share a great bed like this with Sheamus."

Looking more serious this time, Adam told her, "I really hope not. I watched the guy while I was out injured. And..." Now he was trying to figure out how to finish his thought in the nicest way possible.

Maria leaned closer to her fiance and asked, "Well?" She obviously wanted to hear what he had to say.

Adam cleared his throat and finished, "Sheamus is... a more egotistical version of myself. I really don't think WWE Management should've pushed him so soon. I mean, how long was it before Sheamus had the title, Ria?"

"Uh... Six months?"

"Exactly, Ria. And unlike Sheamus, I had to wait seven years before I got a title. SEVEN years, Maria. And... did you even get a title before tonight?"

"No I didn't," replied Maria, shaking her head. "I think it's about time that WWE decided to give us a push. Not just as a couple, but as WWE Superstars."

Adam smiled and said, "You hit the nail right on the head, little lady." Then he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," said Maria, giving her lover a kiss in return.

After the kiss, the two lovers got under the covers and made love to each other.

**Later...**

After the make out session, Adam and Maria were in bed, with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Wow! That was some awesome kissing, Adam!" Maria cried out, panting to catch her breath.

"Yeah well, I was married twice before I found you," Adam replied, rubbing his fiancee's shoulder.

Yawning, Maria sleepily stated, "Oooh Adam. That feels sooo good." Then she felt her eyes close, and she went to sleep. Adam looked at her, smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, my love," he said softly. He put both arms around Maria and went to sleep himself. The only question now was, would Edge be the new Champion and make his lover proud at Wrestlemania 26? Or would Sheamus leave with the gold, and ultimately, with Maria?

**Tada! There's the filler before Mania! Well, I'll talk to you guys again on Monday!**

** ~Jen W.**


	11. Wrestlemania, We Have Arrived!

**Hey! I'm here to update "Rated R Love Affair" tonight! I would've done it yesterday, but I was too distracted with several online games. And for that, I truly apologize. Thank you to coolchic79260, Hailey Egan and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last chapter as always! Carrie, glad you liked Edge and Maria being sweet to each other. And at least someone agrees with me about Sheamus's push. Hailey, I figured it was about time for a little romance in the story. Danni, what do you think I'm doing now? Where did you read about Maria going to TNA? Did you Google search it or something?**

** *This chapter is actually the Wrestlemania chapter, which means Edge vs. Sheamus for the WWE Championship! I know this won't actually happen at WM, but hey, what can I say? It's a story.**

Chapter 11: Wrestlemania, We Have Arrived!

Date: March 28, 2010

Venue: University of Phoenix Stadium

Location: Glendale, Arizona

For Edge, this was the biggest night of his life. Not only did he have Maria by his side, but he was also facing Sheamus in the main event for the WWE Championship. But now he was watching the Miss Wrestlemania Battle Royal, which Maria was in. However, Sheamus interrupted him.

"Aye. Whatcha watchin'... chump?" he asked, eyeing the screen.

"Nothing. It's none of your business," Adam replied, looking really angry.

Sheamus just looked at his opponent and stated, "You're not watching nothing. You're watching the miss Wrestlemania match!" He let out a smirk. "It doesn't matter anyway. Maria will not win tonight, and neither will you." The fans heard this statement and loudly started booing Sheamus. They knew both Edge and Maria would be victorious on this very night.

"Hey baby!" Maria cried out excitedly. Edge and Sheamus looked and saw that the fans were correct. Maria had, in fact, won the Miss Wrestlemania Battle Royal. She had on the tiara and the sash to prove it. She had wrestled while wearing a black vest with the letters "M" and "E" on either side (for Maria and Edge, of course), a small white top and black shorts with red stars.

"Oh hey baby," replied Edge, picking her up and giving her a kiss. "I knew you would win the miss Wrestlemania match. I just knew you would!" Then he put her down and looked at Sheamus. "See? She did win. And so will I."

"Don't think so, Edge. Regardless of the fact that Maria won, she will be going out with ME by the time our title match is over," replied the Celtic Warrior before walking away and leaving the two lovers alone.

"Uh uh. I am not going to lose, Ria. And you are going to make sure that happens," Edge said.

"Okay baby," Maria replied, nodding.

Then they walked away too, getting ready for the title match, which was coming up pretty soon.

**Later in the title match**

Both Edge and Sheamus were fighting to the best of their ability, while Maria was cheering Edge on.

"Come on baby! Come on!" she yelled, pounding her hands on the apron. After all, she had just won Miss Wrestlemania, so she wanted Edge to walk away with something as well.

Sheamus noticed this and said to her, "Aye! Shut up woman!" When he turned around, however, she gave him a low blow while the ref dealt with Edge. Edge noted the low blow and went for the pin.

"What? Come on!" Maria shouted when she saw that Sheamus had kicked out.

Even later, Edge had Sheamus on the ground and was about to go for the Spear. However, Punk and Vickie came out and taken Maria near the ramp!

"Edge! Help me!" Maria cried out before being slapped by Vickie while Punk held her in place.

"That's what you get, bitch!" Vickie screeched. "That's what you get for stealing my Edge away from me!" Just as she was about to go for another slap...

GONG!

After the noise, the arena went pitch black while the fans screamed in delight.

GONG!

The lights came back up, and Punk and Vickie were unconscious on the stage. Apparently, Mark and Glen had come out. Glen had Chokeslammed Punk and unsurprisingly, Mark had opted to Tombstone Vickie. Earlier, Mark had faced Jericho for the World Title and gone 18 - 0.

Maria noticed the two big men on the stage and asked, "What was that for, you guys?"

"Don't ask, Maria. You know what it was for," Mark replied to her before he and Glen walked off.

Edge looked just as shocked as Maria had been. However, he noted that Sheamus was still on the canvas. After the Celtic Warrior got up, Edge gave him a final Spear. He went for the pin, the referee counted to three, and that was that. Edge was the new WWE Champion!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Justin emphatically shouted to an excited WWE Universe.

Screaming and feeling emotional, Maria got in the ring and embraced her lover. Then they looked down at an unconscious Sheamus.

"I told you I'd beat you, Sheamus! I told you! Did you listen to us? NO! But Maria and I knew I'd walk away Champion," Edge told his fallen opponent before leaving the ring. On their way to the back, they saw Punk and Vickie unconscious on the ramp, smiled, and stepped over them to get backstage.

**Tada! There's the match! Hope you like how I wrote it and the final outcome!**

** ~Jen W.**


	12. The Great Idea

**Hey guys! I've been busy for a while, which is why I haven't updated in a couple of days. Not to mention the fact that I had to go to the doctor's office yesterday for a follow up appointment. I first thought I was only going for a shot, but was told I had the follow up with my doctor. After I got my shot, I had to upstairs to the fourth floor to have blood drawn from me. And because of my very tiny veins, it took them THREE tries to get blood from me. Let me tell ya, not very fun at all. LOL! At least it's all over for now. As far as this story goes, thank you to Hailey Egan, coolchic79260 and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the last chapter once again! Hailey, glad you liked it! That was kind of the point, Carrie. I couldn't forget about Punk and Vickie. They're the ones who caused Edge and Maria to split in the first place. And I completely agree that Punk and Vickie got what they deserved, courtesy of the Brothers of Destruction! Actually Danni, I did the search, and I read that Maria is broadcasting for some kind of MMA event or something like that on Wednesday. Great idea about the concert! Why didn't I think of that? And sorry about your grandfather. Hope he makes it!**

Chapter 12: The Great Idea

**End of Wrestlemania XXVI**

After Wrestlemania was done and the crowd had gone home, Adam and Maria were getting ready to go back to Florida. Maria had won the Miss Wrestlemania match, and her boyfriend had won the WWE Title from Sheamus despite a run - in by Vickie and Punk.

"Yes!" cheered Adam. "Baby, we did so good. Hell, we rocked. Out loud!" He pumped his fist in the air like a rock star, which caused Maria to laugh at him.

"Aw yeah!" she shouted. "We did rock, baby. But I think you did the best." She kissed her boyfriend on the lips multiple times.

"No, YOU did the best, Ria," replied Adam, hungrily accepting his girlfriend's kisses. Soon, the two were engaged in a long and deep lip lock. However, someone tapped Adam rather hard on the shoulder. Adam tried waving the person's hand away, but the hand tapped him even harder.

Adam finally broke up the kiss and asked, "Listen, you. Who do you -" He stopped when he saw that the person who had tapped him was Mark.

"Oh, hey Mark," Adam said, quickly breaking apart from Maria and standing next to her.

"Oh no no," Mark said with a smirk, shaking his head. "You don't have to stop kissing just because of me."

"Oh you," Maria giggled, punching her coworker on the shoulder.

Mark leaned forward close to Adam and muttered to him, "You sure have one fiery girlfriend." Of course, the three of them surprisingly shared a laugh between them!

"I want to thank you and Glen so much for putting me and Adam back together," stated Maria. "If it weren't for you guys, Vickie and Punk would be taking total advantage of us now."

"Seriously man, nice attack on Phil and Vickie during the match at Wrestlemania!" Adam said. "We really wish we could do something for you and Glen to thank you for stopping those two for us."

"Actually," Mark started. "Remember that night when Maria was singing 'Fantasy' to you?"

"Uh... I do, believe it or not. Why?" Adam questioned.

"Before the show, I went around asking everyone... how they felt about Maria doing a special concert for them on the fifteenth of May. What about it?"

Adam and Maria looked at each other, shocked. A concert? What was going on with Mark lately?

"Mark, why a concert? You feel okay, Deadman?" Maria asked, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Well, miss Kanellis, I had the honor of hearing you sing backstage. Therefore, I thought it would be great for the rest of WWE to really hear your singing chops," Mark replied casually.

"Oh my God! Really?" Maria put her hands over her mouth, giggled, and jumped up and down. She removed her hands long enough to say, "I'll do it!"

"Great. The company will really like you, I guarantee it. Plus, I'm bringing a special guest with me who'll be celebrating her birthday on that day," Mark said, turning around and about to leave.

"Ahh. Who is it?" Adam asked. Actually, he and Maria had a pretty good idea of who Mark was referring to, but they just felt like giving a hard time for no good reason.

"Sorry. Not telling you. You'll have to wait and see," Mark just replied, continuing to walk away from Adam and Maria.

"Ohmigod Adam! This is going to be awesome!" Maria screamed.

"Oh hell yeah it is!" Adam shouted back.

After Maria jumped into Adam's arms and gave him a long kiss, she got down and the two lovers left the arena hand in hand. This concert was going to be so awesome! But the question was, would Punk and Vickie interfere in that, too? And who was the guest that Taker was referring to?

**Tada! This update is finished. One person voted for me to update my Taker/Michelle story in my new poll, so I will do that one tomorrow. Night guys!**

** ~Jen W.**


	13. Live Sex Celebration

**Hello everybody! I'm back to do another update. This time, it is for "A Rated R Love Affair." Thank you very much to coolchic79260 and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Carrie, something tells me something huge will go down if Punk and Vickie do interfere with Maria's concert. Great idea for this chapter, Danni! I am determined to make sure this chapter makes you happy. And I've been thinking about this for a couple of days... I will put you in my Taker/Michelle story, but as Taker's main nurse. Which means you won't really be able to hook up with Taker because in that story, Taker will be getting involved with Sara again. I'm really sorry.**

Chapter 13: Live Sex Celebration

Date: March 30, 2010

Location: Las Vegas, Nevada

Arena/Venue: Thomas & Mack Center

**Before Smackdown...**

Maria entered the Thomas And Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada by herself. She was wearing a cute black tank with red flowers, a black skirt and tall high heel boots. She'd been instructed by Adam to wear this outfit, but she didn't know why.

"Hey Maria," Mickie said, walking over to her. She stopped walking when she eyed her friend's outfit. Suddenly, she had a pretty good idea why Maria was dressed the way she was.

"Damn, girl!" she cried out. "You look hot tonight, Ria!"

"Thanks, Mick. Adam told me to wear this outfit on Smackdown tonight," Maria replied.

"I see," stated Mickie, nodding her head. "Did he tell you why he wanted you to wear this?"

"No he didn't. See... that's the problem. He wanted me to wear this for tonight. When I tried to ask him why, he only said it was a surprise." Maria shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Then go over to Adam's locker room and talk to him. If I know you guys, it'll probably be something sexy and kinky," Mickie told Maria with a smirk. Walking away, she shouted, "Bye Maria!"

With that, Maria proceeded to take off and find her boyfriend. When she found his locker room, she knocked on the door. Adam stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"Hey baby," Adam said, giving his girlfriend a kiss and grinning. He eyed her clothes and cried out, "Baby, you definitely fulfilled my fantasy!"

"Thanks Adam, but... What fantasy are you talking about?" Maria asked him, quite confused.

"You see, because the two of us won our matches at Wrestlemania, I talked to WWE Creative about doing something special for tonight, and..." Adam put his finger on his chin, like he was unsure how to continue.

Maria's eyes grew big, and she questioned, "What? What did you convince them to do?"

"Tonight, you and me... will be having a live sex celebration in the ring right in front of the fans."

"You mean, like what you and Lita did four years ago after you won the title at New Year's Revolution?" Maria asked, realizing what Adam meant.

"Uh... Yup. You've got it, little lady. So I'll see you in the opening segment," Adam said, going back inside his locker room.

"Okay. I love you baby. See ya," Maria said, leaving.

When she was a little further away from the room, she let out a loud squeal and bounced up and down. However, she did not know that Punk, Luke, Serena and Vickie were off to the side, obviously planning something.

**Opening segment**

Later in the first part of the show, Adam and Maria were making out in the bed that was in the center of the ring. Maria was clad in a red bra with matching panties while her lover was wearing black boxers. All the while, the fans were loving the action! Before things could go further though, Vickie came out with a mike.

"Excuse me!" she cried out proudly. The fans were not happy and booed her very loudly.

"This is a mistake. I'm afraid that this um... sex celebration is over," she declared, and this was met with a loud chorus of boos.

"What?!" Adam screamed at her, obviously displeased. "How the fuck dare you..."

Before he could yell more at Vickie, Punk and Luke attacked him from behind! All Maria could do was watch from the bed as her lover was beaten down by her ex and his associate.

"No!" she screeched. She looked at Serena, who only gave her a glare and smirk.

"Serena, please make them stop attacking Adam," Maria begged.

However, Serena shook her head no, pulled Maria out of the bed, and held her by the arms.

"No!" Maria screamed. "Serena! Let go of me! Seriously!!"

However, Serena only shook her head no again. After Punk gave Adam a GTS, he got a microphone.

"Luke! Stand him up and hold him in place!" he yelled at his cohort, and Luke stood Adam up and held him by the arms.

"Hey Edge. Sorry to interrupt your lovely celebration," Punk told his foe while the fans showed their disapproval.

"But I talked to Teddy Long before the show, and my wish has been granted," he continued. "At Extreme Rules, it will be you versus me for the WWE Championship. And... not only will the winner be the WWE Champion, but that person will also get to marry Maria on Smackdown."

Punk, Luke and Serena looked at Vickie. She nodded her head, wanting Punk to deliver the final blow.

"And uh... one more thing Edge. When I win and marry Maria, you are not allowed to come anywhere near her again," Punk finished.

While the fans booed some more, Punk walked over to Maria and kissed her, despite her trying to fight out of it. Then all of a sudden...

GONG!

The fans screamed while the lights went out. When they came back up, Mark was in the ring, helping Adam and Maria to their feet while the Straight Edge Society and Vickie slowly walked to the back. When he saw them in their underwear, he shrugged his shoulders and helped the couple to the back as well. He only hoped that this chain of events wouldn't ruin the concert Maria was supposed to do in May. Who knew what would happen next?

**Sorry this one took me so long! I really had no idea what to put in this one. But I was able to figure it out. Alright Danni, I had Punk tell Edge about the match, and obviously I want Adam to win. When that happens, would you guys like to see the concert or the wedding first? Let me know in your reviews!**

**~Jen W.**


	14. Relationship On The Line

**Hey everybody! Sorry I have not worked on this story for about a week or so. I don't know why I didn't work on it, no excuses. Anyways, a major thank you to coolchic79260 and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing again! Love you ladies!! Carrie, it is unfortunate that Punk and his crew had to interfere and ruin the sex celebration. But I can guarantee that they won't be showing up for Maria's concert after the match in this update! Danni, I forgive you about the mistake about my age. As for the request... I still can't do it. Only because I have other stories to update and put up. Could you ask someone else to do it? No offense, but I might be too busy to do the request as far as my stories and the fan fiction site goes. Sorry.:(**

** *BTW, this chapter takes place on the day of Extreme Rules, which is April 25th. But this is the chapter before the actual match itself. It will be in the next installment.**

Chapter 14: Relationship On The Line

**In the morning...**

"Good morning, Adam," Maria sleepily stated, turning around in bed to look at her boyfriend. The two lovebirds were at a hotel in Baltimore because they would be part of the Extreme Rules pay per view event tonight. Adam and Phil would be facing off for the right to marry Maria on Smackdown during the summer.

"Mornin', my little minx," Adam replied, putting his arms around Maria. "So, how do you feel about tonight's match?"

"I'm feelin' kinda nervous about tonight," said Maria, playing with a piece of her hair.

"Ria," Adam said, taking Maria's hands away from her hair. "There's no need to worry about our match tonight. I'm pretty damn confident that I will walk out victorious tonight."

"Well... What if Luke, Serena and Vickie try to make it so that Phil wins?" Maria asked nervously.

"Don't worry babe. Mark and Glen will help us out if we need them."

"But why them? I mean, two rough and tough men like them aren't going to be interested in helping to create a happy ending for a love story." Maria shook her head and shrugged her shoulders fairly quickly.

"Why not? Don't you remember the night we got back together?" Adam asked.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Mark and Glen showed us the video of the two of us. They're the ones who helped us reunite, Ria. Thought you'd know that by now." Adam shook his head and chuckled at her.

"What? I just thought it was weird that the two of them, specifically Mark, would even want to help us out anyway," Maria replied to Adam, shrugging again.

"I don't know why either, but... You want me to call Mark and ask if we're still on for during the match tonight?"

"Sure. Don't see why not. Especially considering how he saved me and you from Vickie and the Straight Edge Society during our celebration last month," Maria pointed out to her lover.

Adam looked at the clock next to the hotel bed. Then he let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Maria wanted to know.

"It's now about 7:45 in the morning. So... I'd imagine that Mark must still be asleep."

"Then, just wait to call him and let him wake himself up," said Maria.

"Ria, do you want to know if he'll help us tonight or not?"

"Okay okay. Sorry," Maria quickly apologized.

"It's okay, baby." Adam gave his girlfriend a kiss before picking up the phone and dialing Mark's room. Hopefully he would help the two lovers out tonight...

**Mark's Hotel Room**

In another room at the busy hotel, Mark was in his bed, sleeping the day away. Sometimes he wasn't really a morning person, like most other wrestlers probably weren't. But sometimes if he was home, he'd get up early to play with his kids before Chasey had to go to school. At 7:50, he was woken up by his phone ringing.

"What the hell, man?" he thought to himself, looking at the clock. "Who has the right mind to call me so early in the morning?"

Mark sat up, stretched, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Hey big man. It's Adam and Maria," Mark heard Adam tell him through the other end.

"Hey Adam. Hey Maria," Mark said quickly.

"Hi Phenom. What's going on?" Maria asked after she had taken the phone.

"Not much, really," replied Mark. "Just trying to get some sleep before the Extreme Rules taping for tonight."

"I see. You remember how a couple of weeks ago we talked about you coming out and helping me and Adam?"

Mark was very quick to reply with, "Of course I do." After the Smackdown taping 2 weeks ago, the three coworkers had talked about how Mark would basically give Adam and Maria the right to marry each other.

Adam took the phone back and explained, "So... The referee will get knocked out, and while the Straight Edge Society goes after Maria and taunts her, that's when you come in and scare them off. Then Vickie will come out to try to affect the outcome, but you will prevent her from doing so by dragging her into the ring and giving her a Tombstone Piledriver. Phil will get distracted by what happened, and I will give him one last Spear to win it all."

"Um... Okay. Sounds good to me," Mark replied. "So, I'll see you guys tonight, I guess."

"Bye Mark," both Adam and Maria said at the same time.

"Goodbye, you two lovebirds," Mark muttered, chuckling before he hung up the phone.

"Oh boy. What in the blue hell did I get myself and my character into?" he finally asked himself before going back to sleep.

**Finally this chapter is d - o - n - e! Sorry this one took me so long. I had absolutely no idea what to put in this one. Let me know what you think!**

** ~Jen W.**


	15. The Match

**Hello, SOD fans! I am sorry I have not updated anything for a while. But I have been quite busy lately. The next time I forget to update, I'll instantly tell you when I will update again. Of course, I have to thank coolchic79260 and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing the story yet again! Aah. I didn't think about Maria being in the SES! But to be honest, I can't really imagine Maria bald. Thanks for the memo, Carrie! Thanks for telling me about the songs, Danni! I listened to all 3 of them on Youtube and loved them all. Would you like the four way to happen after the concert or the wedding? And don't worry. Ria will be pregnant soon enough. All I can say is that she will be preggo somewhere in the next two or three chapters. But for now, let's go to this one!**

Chapter 15: The Match

Date: April 25, 2010

Location: Baltimore, Maryland

Venue: 1st Mariner Arena

**Backstage before the match...**

Adam and Maria had just witnessed the Sheamus vs. Triple H Street Fight. They were not pleased when they saw the Celtic Warrior defeat 'The Game,' but they had to focus on Adam's match against Punk, which was up next.

"So Adam, is Mark going to help us tonight as planned?" Maria asked of her lover.

"Ria, didn't ya hear him accept the invitation? I mean, he hates the Straight Edge Society and Vickie as much as we do, if not more. If Mark'll get to Tombstone Vickie in the ring tonight, he will be one happy man," Adam replied. "So have you heard anything about Mark and his relationship with Michelle yet?"

"Actually, they are still together, but Mark still isn't really sexually satisfied with Michelle in bed. So I'm willing to bet that they'll be breaking up soon enough," Maria replied, showing a smirk while saying the last sentence.

Adam let out a laugh and the two lovers shared a passionate kiss. However, Michelle and Layla were all too eager to interrupt them.

"Ooh Maria! What are you doing kissing this dirty - haired man?" Michelle asked in a mocking voice.

"Yeah! I mean, really! You two need to get a room!" Layla shouted, being just as loud as Michelle.

Maria stood face to face against LayCool (the name of the team of Michelle and Layla) and snapped, "Listen you two. Why are you against me kissing a guy like Edge? I bet you two are jealous that you don't have a great boyfriend like Edge." She put her hands on her hips and stared at LayCool, thinking "I dare you bitches to prove me wrong."

"Psh. No! I don't need a trashy rock star looking guy like Edge," said Layla. "And I want my man to look wholesome, not a hard partying rock star."

"Agreed, Layla," replied Michelle. "And you know why I don't want to date a guy like Edge?"

"Why is that?" Maria asked Michelle in a bored voice. "Because of your relationship with Undertaker?" This left both Michelle and Layla stunned.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" they both shrieked.

"Don't deny the relationship, 'Chelle," Adam finally butted in. "You talk about your relationship with the Deadman all the time. And Maria and I have seen you two kiss backstage after work."

"What? How long have you guys been spying on us?" Michelle asked, with a hint of anger and irritation in her voice.

"We're not telling you," Maria replied quickly. "If you bitches don't mind, Edge and I have a match to get ready for."

Both Michelle and Layla stood with their mouths agape, then angrily left the area. It was very good timing, because the match was up next.

**Edge vs. CM Punk w/the SES - WWE Championship match where the winner gets to marry Maria**

Adam and Maria came out first, with Maria wearing what Lita wore at Wrestlemania 22 (a black vest w/"Maria" on it, a black top, and green army pants) and Adam with his own Mania 22 outfit. While Justin announced the match, several of the fans were high - fiving both Maria and Adam. Then the two got in the ring and waited for Punk and the Society.

"Hold on!" Punk shouted out, walking onto the ramp with Luke and Serena. The shirt that Punk was wearing was not one pleding the lifestyle of Straight Edge. It read, "Maria and Punk Forever" with an image of Phil and Maria plastered on the front. Looking at the shirt, Maria was seething with rage while Adam tried to calm her down.

"Before we begin... This title defense is not just any regular match. It will now be a Hardcore Match. And guess what else? Wanna see who the referee is going to be?" He motioned for someone to come out, and out came Vickie! She was wearing a referee shirt, dark blue capris, and white socks and white sneakers. The fans booed loudly while the four of them walked down the ramp side by side.

"When is Taker going to help us?" Maria whispered to Adam.

"Don't worry babe. He'll be here to help us. Just you wait and see," Adam whispered back to her.

After Maria left the ring, Vickie looked on as Phil and Adam locked up.

**Ending of the match**

The match between Edge and Punk had been really good, judging by the fans' reaction. However, Vickie would not count Edge's pinfalls at times.

"Come on Punk! Lay him out good!" Vickie shouted while Punk attacked Edge. Unfortunately, just as Punk was about to hit the GTS...

GONG!

The fans screamed while the lights went out and the announcers wondered who could possibly interrupt this match.

GONG!

The lights came up, and Mark was in the ring. He stared down Luke and Serena, who ran away fairly quickly. Vickie saw this and was not happy.

"NO! Undertaker, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be involved in this! Now get out of here!" she screamed.

"I don't think so," Mark mouthed, and he picked Vickie up and assumed the position. Then he nailed Vickie with a Tombstone while the fans screamed in approval. After, he looked at Maria and told her to get a table. She did so and set it up.

"Send down the fire!" Mark shouted to someone.

A lightning bolt came down and set the table on fire! Punk stared at the blazing table, unaware that Edge was behind him getting ready to hit a Spear.

"Punk! Turn around, asshole!" he shouted.

Punk did, and Edge speared him into the burning table! The fans were speechless. Mark told Edge to roll Punk in the ring and pin him. He came in the ring, put Vickie's hand down three times, and counted Punk out. Now Edge and Maria would be getting married!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Champion, Edge!" announced Justin.

Adam and Maria embraced in the ring while white, black and red confetti showered down inside the ring. Deciding to leave the couple alone, Mark clapped for them on the ramp and walked away.

**Meanwhile**

Michelle and Layla had been watching the match from backstage.

"Oh my gosh. Wow. Why did Undertaker make an appearance during that match? He wasn't even supposed to be there," noted Layla.

"I know. And he helped Edge and Maria, of all people!" Michelle added, sounding frustrated. "And I don't like it!" She sulked away from Layla quickly. Layla could tell her friend wanted some alone time, so she walked in the other direction.

**Phew! This one is done. Really sorry it took so long! I had no idea what to put in, but Danni really helped me with the idea about the WM 22 spot. Thanks Danni! Up next will be the concert. And Maria will be quite... Well, let's save that for the next chapter, shall we?**

** ~Jen W.**


	16. The Concert

**Hey guys! Sorry for yet another long wait! Been quite busy for the past couple of weeks. Plus, my autism has once again prevented me from updating. A huge thank you to coolchic79260 and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing yet again! That was kind of the point of the last chapter, Carrie. Plus, Danni is an anonymous reviewer and doesn't like to be disabled. Danni, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! The ending of this chapter will be quite shocking. So it will be followed by the aftermath, the Fatal 4 Way tag team battle, the wedding, and the baby's birth. Hope everybody likes it!**

Chapter 16: The Concert

**At Mark's house**

Time: 7:30 AM

Today was a big day for Mark's daughter Gracie. It was her fifth birthday today. And her father had promised her a special birthday present a couple of days prior. She couldn't wait to find out what it would be!

Chasey decided to surprise her little sister on this special occasion. She went into Gracie's room unannounced, sat on her sister's bed, and shook her hard, causing her to laugh.

"Okay Chasey! I'm up," Gracie cried out, sitting up and giggling.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gracie, happy birthday to yoouuu!" Chasey sang to her little sister.

"Thanks Chasey!" Gracie shouted excitedly, hugging her older sister.

"You're welcome, Grace," Chasey replied. "Wait, how old are you again?"

Giggling, Gracie told her sister, "Silly Chasey, I'm five!"

After that, the two sisters heard a pair of footsteps outside Gracie's bedroom door. Both girls let out a shriek and climbed into Gracie's bed and pulled the sheet over their heads.

"Chasey... Gracie. Let me in before I break down this goddamn door," Mark threatened, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Daddy!" Gracie shouted out. "You swore at us, so say you're sorry."

"I don't have to say sorry. I am your father, you little brat," Mark said from outside the door.

"Say you're sorry, or you can't come in," replied Chasey, deciding to join in the game.

"Alright fine," said Mark, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry I cussed at you. Now may I come in?"

"Yes you may, Daddy," both girls replied.

Mark then proceeded to come into the room and gave both of his girls a big hug. Then he gave them a kiss and put Gracie on his lap.

"Happy birthday, cutie pie," he said, giving Gracie another kiss. "How old are ya today? Three? Four?" Actually, Mark did know how old his daughter really was. He just felt like picking on her for no good reason whatsoever.

"Silly Daddy. I'm five!" Gracie giggled and raspberried her father on his right cheek. In return, Mark raspberried her back and tickled her on her sides and stomach. This caused the little girl to laugh.

"Ah boy," murmured Mark, laying back on his daughter's bed with Gracie and Chasey by his side. "We're a silly family, aren't we girls?"

"Yes we are, Dad," both girls replied, cuddling up to their father.

**Later that night...**

At Jones Hall, Adam was helping Maria's band set up their instruments while she looked on. She would've helped too, but she hadn't been feeling well since after Wrestlemania 26. As a matter of fact, Adam was so worried about his fiancee that he'd tried talking to her about postponing the concert. But Maria had insisted on performing before the WWE stars, as well as Gracie.

"Hey Ria, where do you want your mic to go?" Adam asked her. "Want me to put it near the front of the stage? So that everyone will know what a big star you are?"

"Um... Sure. Why not?" Maria said back, feeling very uncomfortable. She felt a small movement in her stomach, so she put her hand around it. For this night, she had chosen to emulate vintage Lita. She spotted a see - through top, a black miniskirt and black high heeled boots.

Growing concerned, Adam quickly got down from the stage and put his hands on Maria's shoulders.

"Maria. Are you really sure you don't want to cancel this concert? Or at the very least, postpone it?" he asked.

But before Maria could answer, a female's hand tapped her on the shoulder. Both Maria and Adam saw that the female was none other than... Lita!

"AAAHHH! Oh my god Amy! How've you been girl?" Maria asked Lita, giving her a hug.

"I have been awesome. I'm taking a break from the Luchagors for a while to support you tonight." The Luchagors was the band that Lita had been performing with since she retired. "And like you, I am dating someone now."

"Aw really? Who?" Maria and Adam yelled at Amy.

"Get over here baby!" Amy yelled to someone. That someone who walked over to them was... Matt Hardy!

"Hey guys!" Matt cried out. "What's going on?"

The four individuals talked and caught up while helping set up for Maria's concert in a few hours.

**Later that night...**

The entire WWE roster - except for Michelle, the SES and Vickie - was seated in the hall, listening to Maria singing. And as expected, everybody thought she was really good. Gracie thought so too because she not only clapped her hands to the music, but she also sang along!

"Okay everybody," said Maria. "The last song I will be singing tonight is dedicated to my hubby, Adam." Then she had the band play "Fantasy" while the roster bobbed their heads and clapped their hands. After, Maria started to sing...

_I'm your whisper in the wind_

_ I will kiss every inch of your tender skin_

_ Sending chills up and down your spine_

_ That's because now you are mine_

_ I'll come to you in your dreams_

_ Close to scare your fears_

_ Love will be on the way_

_ Bring sparkles in your eyes_

_ See the desire between you and I_...

Unfortunately, before Maria could sing the chorus, she unexpectantly fainted on the stage! From there, everybody was really shocked and scared. But Adam, Mark and Gracie were more concerned than anyone else.

"MARIA!" Adam yelled, getting up from his seat and tending to Maria. "Ria baby, please wake up! PLEASE!"

"Adam, what happened?" Mark asked, climbing up to the stage with Gracie in tow.

"I - I - I don't know Mark. She fainted! We have to go to the hospital. NOW!" Adam yelled at him.

"Right," Mark confirmed. He told the other Stars and Divas, "Sorry to all of you, but Maria is sick. So the four of us have to go to the hospital."

"Aw! Does that mean the concert's over?" asked Mickie.

"Sorry Mickie, but it is over. Everyone is going to have to go home," replied Mark in a somber tone.

"But Mark - " WWE Diva Natalya tried to protest.

"GO HOME. NOW!" Mark told everybody in attendance.

Then Mark and Gracie left for the hospital with Maria and Adam, while everyone else talked amongst themselves about what had happened. What exactly had caused Maria to collapse and faint the way she did? Whatever the reason, they all wished for her to have a fast and miraculous recovery before the wedding in July.

**PHEW! Finally, this installment is done. Sorry for taking so long; I had no idea what to put in this chapter, but I figured it out. Carrie, just please consider what I said about not disabling anonymous reviews (for Danni's sake). Danni, thanks for the help with this one, and I apologize for the delay! Hope you have a good 19th birthday and high school graduation! Have fun watching WWE live in Erie! Tell me how it went, okay?**

** ~Jen W.**


	17. The Aftermath

**Sorry for the late update, everybody! I was just trying to figure out how I wanted "Rated R Love Affair" to go. And I think I've got it; I'll post the details on my profile later. Plus also, I have been busy doing stuff at the Community Center Daycare. Luckily, I am done for today, so I am free to update (I think). Thank you to Danni and Jeremy for reviewing chapter 16! Danni, sorry I waited so long! I had to think about how I wanted it to go. Is your brother's wedding over? Jeremy, good guess as to why Maria fainted, but if you read this one, you'll know for sure. And thanks for the SS team, but I have to listen to Danni. Thanks anyway! Okay. Here... we... go!**

Chapter 17: The Aftermath

Date: May 16, 2010

Location: St. Luke's Episcopal Hospital; Houston, TX

Time: 2 AM

"Daddy, I'm worried about miss Maria," Gracie said, sitting in the hospital waiting room with Mark and Chasey.

"Yeah Dad. That was pretty scary," said Chasey, who had her little sister seated next to her.

"Yes it was, wasn't it girls?" Mark asked himself more than his daughters. "But don't worry. Adam is in the room with Maria right now. Hopefully, we'll know soon enough."

What the three of them were talking about was Maria's collapse during her concert. During her performance of "Fantasy," Maria had felt dizzy and collapsed, landing on her back. So Mark and his daughters had to go with Adam so that they could make sure that Adam's fiance would be okay in time for their wedding.

"Hey Taker. What's going on with Maria?" a voice asked near the entrance to the hospital.

Mark and his daughters looked to find Bret Hart and the Hart Dynasty near the hospital entrance!

"Bret? What are you guys doing here?" Mark asked, looking very confused.

"Well, Adam called us en route to the hospital, and here we are," the Hitman replied.

"We really just want to know if Maria is okay," said Natalya, who was by the side of her boyfriend, Tyson Kidd.

"Yeah Nat. Maria is in the room, getting checked out. And Adam is in the room too, keeping her company," Mark replied to the female member of the Hart Dynasty.

"Thank God, man," David muttered under his breath.

"What a relief. Do you think Maria collapsed because she's..." Natalya wasn't sure if she wanted to continue or not. After all, Mark's girls were with them too!

"Natalya!" Tyson yelled at her.

"Geez Tys! I didn't even say anything," argued Natalya.

"Whatever Nat," Tyson muttered at his girlfriend.

"So... do you mind if we wait with you and your kids?" asked Bret.

"Sure. If you want to." Mark sat back down with his girls, and Bret sat across from them with David, Tyson and Natalya.

**45 minutes later...**

Mark, his girls, Bret and the Hart Dynasty were asleep in the waiting room. The million - dollar question that needed answering was, was Maria going to be okay? Soon, Adam came out, hoping to be able to give everyone the answer.

When Mark saw Adam standing there, he nudged his tired girls awake. Then he told Bret and the Hart Dynasty to get up too.

"Hey Adam," Tyson said with a short yawn. "What did the doctor have to say about Maria's condition?"

"Yeah. Is miss Maria okay?" asked Gracie.

Adam just gave them all an excited smile.

"Copeland, will ya just tell us what is going on, please?" Mark asked, raising his voice a bit. "All of us have to get home at some point, ya know." Everybody else was quick to nod their heads.

"Actually..." Adam paused. "I'll let Maria tell you all the great news." He then turned around and yelled, "MARIA!"

"Yes baby?" Maria asked, looking fully recovered now.

"Tell them about our... you -know - what," Adam muttered to his lover.

"Our what?" Maria asked, then realized what her lover meant.

"Guys, I don't know how to tell you all this. But... I'm having a baby!" she cried out, sounding excited.

Natalya screamed along with Maria and embraced her.

"That's great girlie! I am so telling the other Divas about this at the next taping!" she shouted out happily.

"Great, Maria! Now we'll have to wait and see what its gender is," said Bret.

"How far along are you?" Mark asked Maria.

"About... 3 months I think," replied Maria.

Then, everybody went home for the night.

**At Mark's home**

After Mark had put his daughters to bed, he was about to try to get some sleep himself. But his cell rang, and it was Michelle.

"Hey baby," Mark said nonchalantly.

"Mark, I know what you are doing. Don't try to deny it," Michelle said, sounding mad.

"Fine. You know what, Michelle? I admit it," Mark started. "I've been helping Edge and Maria out for the past couple of months. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? MAD? How do you think I feel right now? We used to be all over each other until you helped THEM out," Michelle growled. Then, sounding sad, she said, "Because of those two, we haven't kissed in a really long time."

"Uh... Yes we have," Mark said to her.

"Yes, but I have felt like you don't mean it lately," replied Michelle.

"Know what? I don't mean it. I mean, I do love you and all, but I can't be with you 24 - 7. I have to deal with work and my bills and my girls..."

"Your girls, Mark? Really? I'd think you would be able to make time for me in addition to those brats!" Michelle shouted.

"Excuse me?" Mark asked, sounding furious. "Whatever. I'm hanging up now. Good night."

"Mark, don't even - " Michelle said, but got cut off.

"I said good night!" Mark finally closed his phone, turned it off, got in bed, and went to sleep.

**There you go! Sorry it was about 3 months late LOL! I was really busy, so you're lucky I updated tonight. I will try to update both stories more often. Good night all!**

**~Jen W.**


	18. Maria Surrenders The Title

**Hey everybody! Sorry I have not updated anything for a while. I have had a case of writer's block (which seems to happen a lot, by the way). First up, I am updating "Rated R Love Affair." Thanks to DevilAngelResa18 and vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769 for reviewing while I've been gone! Calm down Rysa; something tells me that Mark will tear into Michelle pretty soon. Danni, great idea on the nursery! I might do that chapter next. And I promise I'll do the kidnapping later on. But first, I gotta do the chapter where Maria (unfortunately) has to surrender the Women's Championship. Let's get this over with!**

Chapter 18: Maria Surrenders the Title

Date: May 18, 2010

Location: Ottawa, Canada

**Backstage…**

Maria was backstage in the hallway of the arena, wondering how to tell the fans that she would have to leave for a while. On this night, she was wearing a hot pink maternity dress with black flats. She looked like she was ready to tear up when Adam came up to her.

"Hey babe," he said softly, giving her a hug. "I know it stinks. But you don't want our baby to get hurt, do you?"

"No," said Maria, shaking her head and wiping away a few tears.

"I know," Adam replied again. "I think you'll be able to handle it, though. Good luck." Then he left his girlfriend alone.

_Omigod! How am I going to do this?_ Maria thought to herself. She pushed it out of her mind and prepared to go to gorilla. However, she was stopped by Phil's fellow SES member Serena.

"What do you want, Serena?" asked Maria, feeling aggravated.

"Word around the WWE locker room is that you are pregnant by one of our Superstars," Serena replied with a smile. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"None of your business." Maria tried to leave, but Serena grabbed her by the arm.

"HEY!" Maria yelled out angrily.

"I just wanted to ask. How far along are you?" Serena asked, still smiling.

"Uh… I think three months maybe? Wait. Why did you -"

"No no no. That is for the Straight Edge Society to know and for you to find out," Serena simply replied, walking away.

_Okay. That was kind of… unexpected,_ Maria thought before heading for the ring.

**Later…**

Maria was in the ring, getting ready to tell the fans her big announcement. Before she could, "You're Not Enough For Me" played, and LayCool came out to the fans displeasure. Michelle was in her blue gear and Layla was in light pink. Of course, both ladies had on black trademark "Flawless and Famous" hooded sweatshirts.

"Trust us, Maria. We know what you were going to say," Michelle said to her with a huge grin on her face. "We heard you telling Teddy Long earlier."

"That's right. Anorexia Maria is having a baby! She's leaving us! YAY!" Layla happily shouted. The fans were not happy that Layla had called Maria 'anorexic' and booed loudly. That caused Maria to cry.

"Aww! What's the matter, Maria?" Michelle taunted, pretending to feel bad. "Did we make you sad? Well, don't be sad. Vickie Guerrero knows about your situation and has come up with the ultimate present."

"That's right. Vickie has told us personally to make sure that we take the Women's Title and hold onto it for a while," Layla added. "My girl Michelle will be more than happy to hold onto the belt for you."

LayCool came down the ramp, got in the ring, and discarded their sweatshirts.

"Get a referee out here now!" Michelle yelled up the ramp. Soon, one came down. Maria looked at LayCool upset, wondering what she had done to get treated like that.

"Lay down and stay down!" Layla instructed Maria. Maria obeyed, unsure what else to do.

"Chelle, cover her!" Layla yelled again. Michelle was all too happy to oblige.

"One! Two! Three!" the referee counted. That did it. Michelle was unfortunately the Women's Champion again.

LayCool both held the title over their heads and taunted Maria. They pretended to cry and made fun of her much to the displeasure of the fans. However, Mickie and Natalya came out to confront LayCool.

"No! What are you two doing here?" Michelle yelled at them. "This is MY moment!"

"We don't care," Mickie said somberly. "Get out of here."

"But _" LayCool both tried to protest.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Natalya thundered at them. Michelle and Layla then left the arena, but not before taunting Maria some more.

"C'mon Maria. You're okay babe," said Mickie, helping Maria to her feet.

Then, both Natalya and Mickie walked backstage with Maria, who was looking down in shame and crying hard.

**After the taping**

Mark and Adam had watched the taping together, and they were not happy.

"I know Michelle is supposed to be mean for the cameras, but she has gone way too far this time," said Mark, seething.

"I agree!" Adam yelled, equally mad. Adam had had Maria sit in the car while he and Mark talked in the parking lot. "I mean, 'Anorexia Maria?' Where do LayCool get off with calling my wife – to – be anorexic? She is beautiful, dammit!"

"Yes she is," replied Mark. "I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep up with Michelle's antics. I might have to confront her soon."

"Do it," Adam confirmed. "She needs to be stopped!" Just then, Michelle and Layla came up to them, unaware of what happened at the taping.

"Hey honey," Michelle said to Mark, trying to give him a kiss. Mark, for his part, pushed her away. Hard.

"Do… not… call… me… honey. Bitch," Mark said, obviously mad at her.

"But Mark _"

"No Michelle. I can't do this anymore," Mark growled. "You and I are going to talk about this Saturday. I MEAN it."

"Can we talk about it now?" Michelle asked.

"NO. What you said tonight, you really went too far, Michelle McCool," Mark replied to her, still angry.

"Mark, come on…"

"NO! WE'LL TALK SATURDAY AND THAT"S THAT!" Mark finally yelled at her.

"Um… All right. Come on, Layla. Let's get out of here," Michelle said to her friend.

While LayCool walked away, Adam said after them, "Yeah! You do that!" He looked at Mark and said, "I think you did the right thing."

"Thanks man." Looking at Adam's car, Mark questioned, "Don't you have a pregnant fiancée to take home?"

"Oops! I forgot. See ya later man," said Adam, heading to his rental.

After Adam and Maria left, Mark furiously paced the parking lot. How much longer was Michelle going to lie to him? After a while, Mark finally found his truck and decided to just go home. He knew Michelle would be at the hotel with Layla, and he was too mad to deal with her now. Besides, he just wanted to be home with his girls. But Michelle would get hers soon enough.

**This chapter is over! So sorry for the long wait! I will try to update again soon. Up next, shopping trip!**

** ~Jen W.**


	19. 2 Shopping Trips in 1 Day!

**I am SUPER sorry for not updating! Thanks to Danielle and Jeremy for reviewing chapter 18 of "Rated R Love Affair"! Jeremy, I read your suggestion and I will think about it. Danielle, don't hate me for not updating. It takes me a while to think up chapters for my stories. You're right; I do NOT like Layla turning face, but I will implement it in this story. BTW, the kidnapping will take place in Chapter 21. And the nursery will be decorated in Chapter 20.**

Chapter 19: Two Shopping Trips In One Day!

Date: May 21, 2010

Time: 7:00 AM

Location: Adam's house in Tampa, FL

Three days after a rough night after Tuesday's Smackdown taping, Maria woke up in Adam's bedroom. Looking around, she eventually realized that she was in the room by herself.

'Hmm. Where'd Adam go?' she thought to herself, stretching herself out. She rubbed her belly happily, yawned, got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Adam's voice greeted her when she got downstairs.

"Hey baby," Maria replied, looking aound the house. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," said Adam.

Maria walked into the kitchen and noticed Adam in front of his stove. Taking a closer look, she discovered that he was making breakfast.

"That looks good babe," Maria said, eyeing the food. "But it's a lot of food. We can't eat this by ourselves."

Adam let out a gasp and stated, "You are right. Luckily, I invited a couple people over to have breakfast with us."

"Oh really?" Maria put her hands on her hips and asked, "When are they coming over?"

"Actually - " Before Adam could finish, the doorbell interrupted him.

"I'll get it. Stay still, beautiful," he instructed Maria, heading for the door. He opened the door to find Jason Reso and Bret Hart in front of the door!

"Hey bud. We're here," said Jason.

"Great. You might want to see Maria. She does not know you're here," Adam told his friends.

"And why does she not know?" asked Bret.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. Ria's in the kitchen." Adam looked at the kitchen and nodded, and the three friends walked into the room.

"Bret! Jay!" Maria cried out, giving both guys a big hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"Didn't Adam tell you that he wanted to surprise you with a big breakfast?" Bret asked her.

"No. I guess he didn't," Maria realized. She looked at Adam and said, "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome Ria." Then the two lovebirds kissed.

"Besides, he invited us over to help you two demolish this delicious looking food," said Jason, eyeing the frying pan with the eggs in it. He licked his lips hungrily, and everyone else chuckled at him.

**Meanwhile... Mark's house**

Later in the day, after she got dressed for preschool, Gracie went downstairs to find her father. She finally found him in the living room, watching TV. Right away, she decided to join her father on the sofa.

"Hi Daddy," she said after settling into the sofa.

"Hey munchkin," Mark replied, putting his arm around his little girl. Then he kissed her on the cheek. "Can Daddy see your outfit please?"

"Yes you may," Gracie said, standing up.

Mark looked at Gracie as she spun around the room. She was in a light pink spring dress with yellow and white flowers on the bottom. She also had on white sandals with light pink roses and her reddish - brown hair was down. After her little fashion show, she sat back on the sofa.

"What did you think, Daddy?" she asked.

"Let me tell ya, you look very pretty, miss Gracie," Mark said with a smile. "I was thinking about something today."

"What's that?"

"Maybe after you get out of preschool, Daddy will take you, McKenzie and Cheyenne shopping to buy some new clothes for your teddy bears." McKenzie was Gracie's best friend, and Cheyenne was Shawn's 5 - year - old daughter.

Letting out a happy gasp, Gracie asked, "Really?"

"Yes indeed. So what do you think?"

"Yaaayy!" Gracie squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat and clapping her hands. Mark just looked at her while she bounced and laughed.

"So, are ya hungry, kiddo?" he finally asked.

"Yes I am," Gracie replied, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Laughing to himself, Mark said, "That was a pretty quick response." Then he turned off the TV and went to the kitchen too.

** Later at the mall...**

Maria was shopping at a bridal store with Mickie, Melina, Eve, Natalya and Layla. Layla was with them because even though she and Michelle were friends, she got bored with her friend's antics at times.

"Thanks for taking me out today ladies," said Maria.

"You're welcome girly," said Natalya, walking closer to her. The reason why the girls were at the mall was because Maria was shopping for her wedding dress, and she needed help finding the right gown.

"What about this one?" asked Mickie, holding up a dress. It was white, but had a long train in the back.

"Looks pretty good. Let me try it on." Maria took it into the dressing room to try it on. She came out with a small frown on her face.

"Doesn't fit?" Layla asked her.

"Kind of uncomfortable on the chest. Sorry Micks," Maria told Mickie sadly.

"It's okay." Mickie took the dress from Maria and put it back.

Soon, the girls were back on the hunt until Eve found another dress.

"Ria, look at this one! The color would look divine on you," she said, taking it off the rack.

"I agree. It really would," said Natalya. The dress Eve had was a strapless pink mermaid dress with a bodice. And it had its fair share of sparkles.

"Ooh. I love it!" Layla exclaimed. "Try it on!"

"Okay. I will." Maria took the dress from Eve and went back to the fitting room.

"Ria. Let us see the gown!" Natalya yelled after a while.

"Okay okay." Maria walked out and the Divas looked at her in amazement.

"Wow. That's cute!" shouted Eve.

"I... love it!" cried Melina.

"Ria, you look so amazing!" said Mickie.

"Yes you do girlfriend," Natalya stated.

"Maria Kanellis, you look simply flawless in that dress!" shouted Layla.

"Sounds like something you would say as a part of LayCool," Mickie chuckled.

Shuddering, Layla said, "Please don't get me started on Michelle or LayCool."

"We won't," the other Divas said simultaneously. Then they all laughed together. After Maria changed and paid for her dress, they left the store. A while later, they bumped into Mark!

"Hey ladies," said Mark. "What's up for today?"

"Shopping for Maria's wedding dress," said Mickie. "I think we found the right one. So, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Shopping with my younger daughter and two other little girls," Mark replied casually. "Girls?"

"Hi ladies," Cheyenne said, coming forward. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Cheyenne," said Eve, waving to her.

"Hi," Gracie and McKenzie both said.

"Hey Gracie. Hey McKenzie," Maria said, hugging both girls. "Nice to see you two again."

"You too," replied McKenzie.

"Actually, we just got done shopping at Build a Bear Workshop," said Mark. "All three of these girls just had to get their bears brand new outifts."

Surprisingly, everybody in the group laughed right then and there. After, Mark looked at his watch, noticing it was quite late.

"Oh my, look at the time! Uh… Ladies, I got to go," Mark told the group of Divas.

"Why do you have to leave us Mark?" Maria asked him.

"Because I have to go take Cheyenne and McKenzie home," replied Mark. "Come on girls. Let's go."

"BYE!" Gracie, McKenzie and Cheyenne all yelled, waving and walking with Mark.

"Bye girls!" all the Divas shouted out, leaving and walking in the other direction.

**Later… Mark's house**

After Mark had put Gracie to bed, he decided to call Michelle's cell phone. He wanted to remind her to prepare herself for a confrontation with him tomorrow. Part of him wanted to get Michelle's voicemail, but unfortunately Michelle answered just in time.

"What the heck? Mark?" Michelle asked.

"Hey Chelle. Just thought I'd give you a call," said Mark.

"What's up with you? I tried to contact you earlier today, but you didn't answer me."

"Well, I was out shopping with Gracie and two other little girls. Like I said, I can't be with you 24/7," Mark said in frustration.

"I know that, but –"

"Michelle. I'm not doing this tonight. You do know that you're coming over tomorrow cause I want to speak with you, right?" Mark asked her.

Thinking about something, Michelle responded with, "I do know about that, but -"

Angry, Mark said, "Know what? I don't care. You're dragging your butt over to my place tomorrow, and that's final."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Michelle told him angrily, hanging up the phone.

Letting out a scoff, Mark muttered, "Whatever. Bye, McBitch." He hung up the phone and turned it off. He took it with him upstairs and went to his bedroom. He took off his clothes and watch, removed his bandana and ponytail, and put on his pajamas.

"Oh my God, this woman is driving me crazy," he said to himself while changing. Once he was done, he decided to check in on his little princess. He opened the door and saw Gracie asleep in her princess canopy bed with Hannah by her side. Smiling, Mark walked closer to the bed, kneeled down, and stroked his daughter's hair.

"Good night precious," he whispered to her. Then he pulled the covers closer to Gracie's chin, gave her a kiss and left the room, closing the door behind him. After going back to his own bedroom, Mark got into bed, shut off the light, covered up and went to sleep.

**This update is done! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to figure out how to write this bad boy. Give me time to think about my chapters in the future though, okay? I'll update again at the end of the week! Until then...**

** ~Jen**


	20. Decorating The Baby's Room

**Happy Halloween to my fans out there (if I even still have any, LOL!)! Sorry I have not been on in about 3 months. I have been VERY busy with work and my boyfriend, and I've also had the worst writer's block in the world. Don't you hate it? Danielle, way to go on the new account! BTW, I sent you a PM. As per your request, here is Chapter 20!**

Chapter 20: Decorating The Baby's Room

Date: May 22, 2010

Location: Adam's House

The next day, Mark was over at Adam's house with Jason and Bret. Gracie had been dropped off to spend time with her mom Sara and sister Chasey, and Maria was with the Divas once again. This time, they were at lunch.

"So, let's see the room that this baby is sleeping in," said Jason.

"Okay. Follow me please," Adam said, heading up the stairs.

Mark and Bret followed Adam and Jason upstairs toward the baby's future bedroom. When they opened the door and entered the room, they saw that the area was pretty huge.

"Ooh boy, sounds like a lot of work," Bret muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Mark agreed. "Adam, in case you can't tell, Bret and I are just about in our golden years, and our bodies are broken. Why the hell do ya want us to help you with your son's room?"

"Because... Mark," Adam started. "You and Bret are two of my best friends ever. And what's that saying about friends helping each other out?"

"That friends help friends out no matter what the circumstances," Mark and Bret both answered Adam.

"Right," Jason said. "And with you two here, we can get this room all painted and decorated before dinnertime. I can guarantee you that."

"Well, alright. Sounds good to me man," Mark finally stated. All he really cared about was getting to his home in enough time to confront Michelle over her attitude.

"Me too," said Bret.

"All righty. Now let's leave this place and buy some baby supplies," Adam eagerly said, ready to get to work.

"Okay!" the other three men replied, and they all went downstairs to get ready to leave the house.

**Later...**

A few hours later, the baby's nursery was finally decorated. The guys had settled on light blue walls with race cars, a crib with a mobile of different sports balls, and a changing table. Also, they had bought some toys for Adam's new son to play with, as well as some new teething rings.

"WHEW!" all 4 guys exclaimed once the last wall of the nursery had been painted. Then they all sat on the floor next to each other.

"At last. This room is FINALLY done!" said Bret, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Whew yeah. Tell me about it," Jason agreed, wiping his forehead as well.

"Actually, I feel pretty good surprisingly," said Mark.

"Are you serious?" questioned Jason.

"Yes Jason, I am," the Texan replied nonchalantly. "I was thinking of redoing Gracie's bedroom." The reason he said that was because Gracie would be graduating from preschool in a few weeks. And Mark wanted to redo her room as a special present, so he'd bought supplies for that while shopping for the baby's nursery.

"Adam? Where are you honey?" Maria's voice asked from downstairs. She'd just returned from her day with her friends.

"We're upstairs, Ria," Adam replied. "You should see how the baby's room looks. I think you'll like it."

"Okay. I'm coming up," Maria sang happily. Then she made her way upstairs to the nursery. She walked into the room and looked at it in awe.

"So, what do you think about the room, babe?" Adam asked, walking over to his girlfriend and putting an arm around her.

"Wow. " Looking around the room one more time, Maria finally said, "You guys did a great job on the room."

"Why thank you," Adam said, and he and Maria engaged in a kiss.

"Um... Okay," said Mark. "I actually have to go now. Thanks for letting us help with the nursery Adam."

"You're welcome. Bye dude," said Adam, giving Mark a bro hug.

"Bye Adam. Bye Jason and Bret," Mark said, waving to them.

"Goodbye Taker," Jason and Bret both said.

Just then, Mark left the house and went back home to Texas. What he didn't know was that Michelle would not be at his house, ready to be confronted. In all actuality, she was with Phil and the rest of the SES, spying on Adam and Maria from behind a tall tree.

**Later that night...**

After Mark got home, he decided to check to see if anybody had called while he was out. He had three messages: one from Glen, one from his kids, and one from Michelle. After hearing the first two messages, Mark braced himself.

"Hey baby. Um... I know I was supposed to come over here tonight..." Michelle's voice said, and Mark drew in an angry breath.

"... But uh, something came up. Sadly, I don't think I can make it. I'll explain everything soon enough. Okay? I love you Mark. Goodnight," the message finally finished.

Mark angrily deleted the message and tried to calm himself down. But his anger got the best of him.

"OH MY GOD! CRAP!" he yelled, pounding his fist into the wall. After that, he felt better. Once he was better, he decided to return Glen's call. He dialed his friend's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Glen asked through the other end. "How you doing tonight Mark?"

"You know how I wanted to confront Michelle over her attitude tonight?" Mark finally asked.

"Yeah? What happened?"

"I got a message from her when I got home, and she told me she couldn't make it tonight. Oh my God, she makes me so angry with her." Mark shook his head in frustration.

"I can understand. You gotta try to talk to her A.S.A.P.," Glen told his friend. "Find out what's with her change in attitude. And do it before she hurts Adam and Maria, dude."

"Alright, I will. Thanks Glen. Goodbye," Mark told him.

"Goodbye, Deadman." The two friends then hung up.

"Oh Michelle McCool. Do you even realize what you have done?" Mark asked himself, rubbing his head. Then he went to the living room to see if there was anything on TV. What he didn't know was that in Florida, something awful was going to happen...

**After quite some time, this chapter is finished and written! Again, I apologize for making you wait. I'll probably be busy tomorrow, but I will try to update on Wednesday. See you then!**

** ~Jen W.**


	21. Maria Gets Kidnapped!

**Hey guys! I know I said I'd update on Wednesday, but I just didn't think of it. Sorry! It would seem like I got a new reviewer for the last chapter, yay! :D StarstruckxPerfection, I'm glad that you like my story and the pairing too! At first, I questioned the Edge/Maria pairing, but somebody convinced me to write them together. And I actually kinda like doing the story. Danielle, glad you liked the last chapter too! On with the kidnapping!**

Chapter 21: Maria Gets Kidnapped!

Date: May 25, 2010

Location: Doctor's office in Tampa, FL

"Oh my goodness girlie. I'm so excited to see how my baby is doing!" Maria cried out excitedly to Natalya.

"I know, right? You should be," the Canadian Diva replied to her friend. Natalya was with Maria at the doctor's office in Tampa while everybody else was in Cleveland, Ohio for the Smackdown taping. Now the two women were in a patient room, waiting for someone to examine Maria.

"Hello ladies." A female doctor came in the room and shut the door. She had light brown hair and matching brown eyes with black glasses. She also had on a set of pink scrubs and looked to be in her early 30's.

"Hey there," Maria said, waving to her.

"Miss Kanellis, I am Doctor Erica Atkinson and I will be examining you today. Is that okay honey?"

"Why yes. Of course it's okay," Natalya told her. "Right Maria?"

Maria nodded and said, "Of course it is. But actually, miss Atkinson, please call me miss Kanellis - Copeland."

"Huh. Is there any special reason why you'd like me to call you that?" Erica asked.

"Yes there is. I was a WWE Diva before, and actually, I'm getting married to one of the wrestlers pretty soon," said Maria, being honest.

"Very nice." Erica let out a big smile. "And who is the lucky Superstar you are getting married to?"

"The lucky guy is Adam Copeland, best known as Edge," Maria replied, feeling very giddy.

"Oh yeah. I love Edge!" the doctor cried out in excitement.

"Oh my gosh. Really?" Maria shouted out. Then she remembered she was at the doctor's office and bit her lip before softly saying, "Sorry, miss Atkinson."

"It's all right, but please call me Erica. And yes, I love Edge," Erica replied back to the redheaded Diva. "He's one of my all - time favorite Superstars. And so is the Undertaker."

"Huh... Interesting," said Natalya.

"We actually know the Undertaker. His name is Mark Calaway, but don't tell him we said that," Maria added.

"I know that. He leads a very private life outside the arena, doesn't he?" Erica asked. Both Divas nodded their heads at her. Erica very quickly got the message.

"Right. Ladies, wait here and I'll go get the ultrasound machine." Erica left the room to get the machine and came back a minute later.

"Miss Kanellis - Copeland, if you could please lean back for me?" she asked, prepping the machine.

Maria did as she was told, and Natalya held her friend's hand for support. Erica put some cool gel on Maria's belly and used the machine to rub the gel all over it. After a while, she looked up at her patient with a big smile.

"Guess what? Your baby boy is doing fine. He is shaping up like he's supposed to be," she finally said.

Maria and Natalya let out soft squeals and hugged each other before Natalya's phone rang and she had to leave. Then, somebody in a sleek black suit and mask came in the room!

"Excuse me, doctor."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Erica asked, looking stunned.

"Never mind about that," replied the mystery person. "I need to take Maria, and I need to do it at once."

"How do you know miss - " Erica was unable to finish due to the masked woman kicking her in the stomach.

"I said never mind! You don't need to know!" Then she put Erica in the Faithbreaker and sucessfully executed the move. Then she moved towards Maria and grabbed her, despite the redheaded's cries. Then Natalya came in, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"HEY! PUT HER DOWN!" she yelled at the masked woman.

However, using her speed, the woman ran past Natalya, still holding Maria, leaving the office.

"Wha? - " Natalya was dumbfounded at first, then she realized that the woman she'd seen had blonde hair.

"Michelle, huh? DAMN THAT WOMAN!" she shouted. "SHE'S GOING DOWN!"

With that, she angrily left the room and office, knowing she had to tell the other Divas about Maria's kidnapping. Afterward, Erica - recovering from the Faithbreaker she'd received - looked around the room and realized that no one else was in with her.

"Huh? Where'd everybody go?" she asked herself, looking ver confused.

**I hate to end the chapter here, but I gotta go to bed soon. I promise I'll update at some point this week, but I don't know when that will be. BTW, I own the doctor in the chapter if you don't recgonize her. Goodnight! 3**

** ~Jen W.**


	22. Maria's Been Kidnapped!

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't paid much attention to my stories in a while. All kinds of different events have blocked up my story writing time and have prevented me from updating. :( Anyway, I just LOVE all the attention that Rated R Love Affair has received! I mean, 219 reviews in 21 chapters? Wow. That's awesome! On that note, thanks to Wolfgirl77769 and XxBlueEyedXPunkettexX for reviewing Chapter 21!**

** Wolfgirl77769 - Good call about the videotape! Maybe I'll use the idea in the next chapter. :)**

** XxBlueEyedXPunkettexX - I'm sure that Maria will be rescued at some point after this chapter LOL! Seriously, she will. Glad you liked it!**

** Chapter 22: "Maria's Been Kidnapped!"**

After the Smackdown taping was over, the Superstars were talking amongst themselves in the hallway. One of the groups was the Hart Dynasty, Mickie, Bret, Adam and Glen.

" Glen, why isn't Mark here tonight?" Mickie asked him.

"Actually Micks," Glen started. "He is at home, painting Gracie's new bedroom before her preschool graduation."

"But how can Mark decorate her room if she's living with him right now?" Tyson wanted to know.

"I think that Mark probably told his daughter he was working on a big surprise and didn't want her to know..." started Bret.

"So what did he do?" David asked his uncle.

"He sent her to California to stay with Rey Mysterio and his family for a while," Bret told him.

"Oh," the Hart Dynasty both said at the same time.

"So are you guys going to be at Gracie's graduation party?" Glen asked.

"You bet Maria and I will be there," Adam replied.

"Yeah. And so will me, Natalya, Bret and David," said Tyson. Everybody looked at Mickie.

"Uh... duh! Of course I'll be there," Mickie told them, matter - of - factly.

"Speaking of... Aren't Natalya and Maria supposed to be back by now? Adam asked everybody. "The taping's already over, and -"

"GUYS!" Natalya yelled across the hallway. She sounded obviously upset and out of breath.

"Nattie?" Tyson ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her tight.

"What happened girlie?" Mickie ran over and joined the two of them.

"M - ma - Maria. She - she... She," Natalya panted.

"Natalya. Calm down and tell us what happened before you have a heart attack!" Bret shouted at his niece.

"Maria's been kidnapped!" Natalya then broke down, crying hard.

"WHAT?" everybody in the group shouted.

"By who?" Adam asked.

"M - michelle," Natalya sobbed. Adam left the group, shocked. Bret and David left with him while Tyson continued hugging his girlfriend.

"Aw Nattie, this is awful!" Mickie cried out. "I'll go tell the other Divas." She then ran to the Divas' locker room.

**Divas Locker Room**

"Guys! Something just happened!" Mickie yelled when she got to the locker room.

"What is it, Mick?" Melina asked her friend.

"Tell us!" Eve and Layla said simultaneously.

"Maria's been kidnapped!" Mickie yelled.

Like in the hallway, everybody had the same reaction. "WHAT?" the Divas yelled.

"That's terrible!" Eve cried out. "Seriously? Who would want to kidnap such a sweet and bubbly woman such as Maria?"

"Who do you think?" asked Mickie, angry.

"We don't know Mickie. Who?" Layla asked her.

"Natalya believes that Michelle was the one," Mickie told her friends.

"You mean Michelle MCCOOL?" Layla asked in absolute disbelief.

"Yes Layla. The girl that you've been friends with practically forever kidnapped one of our best friends," Mickie told Layla simply and slowly. Layla looked very shocked.

"Wow. Have I really been friends with a part time con artist and liar?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"Uh... Yes you have!" Melina shouted, grabbing Layla by the arm. "Now let's go and come up with a plan AND call Taker for help!"

"Right!" everybody else said. Then they left the room to join Tyson and Natalya. By this time, Natalya had stopped crying and the six wrestlers left to call Undertaker.

**Mark's house**

Mark was at his house, putting the finishing touches on his daughter's bedroom. After finishing up the final wall, he collapsed on the new bed he'd bought her. He was exhausted!

"Phew! Good working day today Taker," he muttered to himself, feeling tired. He was about to close his eyes when all of a sudden...

RING! RING!

Thinking it was Rey calling to tell him about how Gracie was doing, he ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

RING!

"Hello? Who is this?" Mark asked, panting and out of breath.

"Taker? Where the heck were you for you to sound like that?" Mickie asked him on the other end.

"Mickie? How are you talking to me right now?"

"I'm on my cell phone and I'm with a few other Divas right now," Mickie told him in reply.

"So... What exactly are you calling me about?" Mark asked, confused.

From there, he could hear all the Divas trying to tell Mark about Maria all at once.

"Ladies please!" Mark yelled at them, overwhelmed. "One of you, tell me what the hell is going on. Please."

Layla took the phone and said, "Maria has been kidnapped by Michelle! It's terrible, Taker!"

Mark could not believe it. His girlfriend, a kidnapper?

"W - w - wait a minute. You mean Michelle McCool, right Lay?"

Melina took the phone and screamed, "Oh my god, YES!"

"All right. OW!" Mark yelled, removing the phone and covering his ear.

"Mark, please meet us at the hotel in Miami so we can come up with a strategy," pleaded Eve. "Pretty please?"

"Alright. Give me a couple minutes," Mark replied.

"Thanks Taker!" all the Divas said at once.

Chuckling, Mark said, "Okay. See you ladies soon." He hung up the phone and headed upstairs to get ready to head out. Little did he know that Punk, Vickie and the SES were watching him outside his house.

**Ch. 22 is finished! Hopefully, I will update on Thursday or Friday. Night readers! **

** Up Next: CM Punk and his army show Maria video of them spying on Adam when he was painting the baby's room. What will Maria have to say? Also, we check up on Gracie and Rey Mysterio's family in California. What will happen there?**

** ~Jen W.**


	23. Now What?

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while (again!). I have actually been sick for a couple weeks, but now I'm back to being 100 percent. And because of this, I've decided to do a long awaited "Rated R Love Affair" update! YAY! Anyways, thanks to Wolfgirl77769, xBlueEyedPunkettex and alex 988 for reviewing Chapter 22!**

** Danielle - Sorry for the long wait, but read my latest profile update to see why I've been gone so long. Thanks for the ongoing support!**

** xBlueEyedPunkettex - Thanks so much for the story mentions! Glad you still like it! :)**

** alex 988 - You will be getting your wish now. YES! YES! YES! Curse you, Daniel Bryan, LOL!**

** Alright, let's do this!**

** *For most of this chapter, I'm somewhat taking a break from Edge/Maria and focusing on Gracie's time with Rey's family. But the end will have the part with the SES, Maria and the videotape.***

Chapter 23: Now What?

Date: May 25, 2010

Location: Rey's house in San Diego, California

It was just a little after dinnertime at Rey's house. After the dishes were cleared and Dominik had taken off for his room to do homework, Gracie looked over at Aalyah.

"Will you help me with my math paper if I need help, please?" she asked the 8 - year - old.

"Si, Gracie. Of course I will," Aalyah replied happily. Ever since Gracie had arrived, the two girls had become pretty good friends. It had taken Dominik a little longer to accept Gracie as a guest because of his shy nature, but he'd made a breakthrough.

"Thanks Aalyah."

"De nada." Then the two girls went to the table to do their assignments.

**10 minutes later...**

After Aalyah was done with her homework, she put her assignments into her school bag. Then she walked back over to Gracie, who was still at the table.

"Como va tu preparacion que viene?" she asked, sitting next to her houseguest.

Gracie looked back at her, confused. Apparently, she needed some work on understanding and speaking Spanish!

"I'm sorry, but what does that mean?" she asked.

"Silly Gracie. I'm asking you if you're done with your paper yet." The two girls let out a giggle.

"I think so. What do you think?" asked Gracie, giving the paper to Aalyah.

After looking the paper over, Aalyah flashed her new friend a big smile.

"Muy bien! This is excellent! Let's go show my Papi."

"What's Papi mean?" Gracie asked, looking confused yet again.

"Papi is the same as 'Dad' or 'Daddy'," Aalyah simply replied.

"Oh. Okay."

"No need to worry about that, girlies," said Rey, casually walking into the kitchen. "Que pasa?"

"Mister Rey, I did my homework!" cried Gracie, sounding excited. "Want to see?"

"Sure, sweet pea." Rey took the paper and looked it over. After he was done, he gave it back to her, very pleased.

"Muy bonito! I'm sure your daddy will be happy with you working hard on your assignments. Nice job, Grace!" He gave her a big hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"Thank you, Mister Rey," Gracie said, returning the hug.

"You're welcome, honey. And just call me Rey, okay?"

"Okay... Rey." Gracie smiled.

"All right. Would you girls like some ice cream before you go to bed?"

"Yes please!" Gracie and Aalyah both stated.

"Okay," said Rey, taking the ice cream out. "You girlies may help yourselves."

And the girls proceeded to do so.

**Later that night...**

"Buenas noches, girls," said Rey.

"Night Papi," said Aalyah.

"Night Rey," said Gracie.

Gracie and Aalyah were now in Aalyah's bedroom, Aalyah in her bed and Gracie on an air bed with her Little Mermaid blanket and two pillows.

"See you girls in the morning." Rey kissed the two girls goodnight and walked out of the room. After saying goodnight to Dominik, Rey went to his room, ready to cuddle with his wife Angie. But when his head hit the pillow, his cell phone rang.

"Hola," he said, sounding a little confused and uncertain. Who the heck would call him now?

"Rey, it's Taker. I'm with some of the Divas at a hotel in Miami," said Mark through the phone. "I need your help."

"Oh boy," said Rey with a sigh. "Okay. We'll be right there." After hanging up, he whipped his head over at Angie.

"Que esta pasando, Oscar?" Angie asked him, looking bewildered.

"Taker needs my help with something," Rey said, a little annoyed. "And I wanted to know if you're willing to go to Miami with me for a while."

"Uh... Si, I'll come with you." Angie nodded and shrugged.

"Gracias." Then they got up out of bed and went to get the kids.

**At an empty house**

Phil and the rest of the SES were waiting for Michelle to arrive with Maria.

"Ugh. What is taking her so long with our captive, Punk?" Serena asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry, my darling Serena," Phil said, walking behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "She should appear soon enough."

And soon enough, there was Michelle, dragging Maria roughly right behind her.

"Here she is, Phil," Michelle smirked. "Now put in the damn videotape."

"Videotape? What videotape?" Maria asked, a little curious as to what her foe was talking about.

"Just hush, and you will find out, woman," Serena said, forcing Maria to sit down and finally holding her down.

Phil pushed the videotape into the old VCR and everybody watched Adam and his friends paint the baby's bedroom. Then it cut to a shot of Phil sending Adam a rude message. Afterwards, Phil and the SES were so happy with themselves.

"So what do you think?" asked Phil with a cheesy grin on his face.

"You SPIED on my boyfriend and his friends painting MY baby's room?" Maria screeched at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Mmm, just because." Phil selfishly shrugged his shoulders.

"I hate you so much right now, Phil," Maria said, furious. "Where is Adam?"

Michelle got back in her face and said, "You needn't worry about him, Ria. I am sure Phil will take very good care of you and your baby in the near future."

Then she and the SES laughed loudly, while Maria looked pissed, trying not to cry.

**Low and behold, this update is done! Not sure when I'll update next, but I hope you like this one. There is some Spanish in this, so I'll put the translations here as follows:**

** Si = Yes/Yeah**

** De nada = You're welcome**

** Como va tu preparacion que viene = How's/How is your homework coming?**

** Muy bien = Very good**

** Papi = Dad/Daddy**

** Que pasa = What's going on?**

** Muy bonito = Very nice**

** Buenas noches = Good night**

** Hola = Hi/Hello**

** Que esta pasando = What is happening?/What's going on?**

** Gracias = Thank you**

** *I don't know if these are right, but I got them off the Google language translator just so you guys know.***

** Goodnight everybody! :)**

** ~Jen W.**


	24. The Rescue

** HELLO WWE FANS! Sorry I've ignored Rated R Love Affair for so long! 1.) Been busy w/other commitments. 2.) Obsessing over my other love, Scotty McCreery. 3.) Working on an Idol story. And I think that's it. Oh, and I have to thank Wolfgirl77769 and alex 988 for reviewing chapter 23 while I was gone!**

** alex 988: I'll give you Chapter 24 right now. Glad you liked the shoutout!**

** Wolfgirl77769 (Danni): Really sorry girl. I will do my best to wrap this story up ASAP.**

** *In this chapter, I'm just gonna have everyone rescue Maria from Punk and the SES. I didn't feel like writing a "plan" chapter because I'm lazy LOL. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: The Rescue

Location: Old warehouse

Date: June 15, 2010

It had been three weeks, and poor Maria was still abandoned in the warehouse. She wasn't alone unfortunately, for Punk and Michelle were with her, keeping an eye on her.

"Phil, come on!" Maria groaned. "How much longer are we gonna be in this nasty house?"

"SHUT UP RIA!" Phil screamed at her. "We are hiding out in this damn place so that your no good fiance cannot find you!"

"And Mark may be helping you guys out, but he shouldn't have butted into this in the first place," said Michelle. "So I'm only helping the SES out to send him a message."

"Michelle, I really cannot believe you," Maria stated, looking at her furiously. "You don't look like the type of woman to be doing this."

"So what?" Michelle sneered.

"To Mark - and the rest of us - you are one of the sweetest women ever. But lately, you've changed a lot. What is going on with you?" Maria asked Michelle.

"Um... Have you been living under a rock with your rocker fiance?" Michelle asked. "As of late, Mark has been ignoring me an awful lot lately. He's been skipping dates with me in favor of spending time with his two brats Gracie and Chasey." She let out a low growl and muttered to herself, "Oh how I want to - "

"OH MY GOD MICHELLE!" Phil shouted. "Would you shut up about Taker ignoring you already? Why did I even let you work with us in the first place?"

"Because... Punk," Michelle told him slowly, letting out a smirk. "I figured you and the SES were dealing with Edge, so I wanted to help because Maria stole my title back at Elimination Chamber in February. So in a way, I got my revenge by having Layla order you to lay there and give me the belt." Then Michelle gave Phil and Maria a huge smile, like she was all proud of herself.

"Not so fast, Michelle McCool!" Michelle looked toward the door of the warehouse and saw Layla, the Divas, Mark, Glen, Adam, Bret and the Hart Dynasty standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Phil thundered out. "This really cannot be happening right now!"

"Adam?" Maria asked, looking for him.

"Ria baby!" Adam broke out of the group and ran to the chair where Maria was still tied up. He was about to untie her when Michelle blocked his path.

"Not so fast. She is OURS!" she screamed at him.

"I don't think so, Michelle." Mark broke out of the group too and stood next to Adam. Now both of them were looking at Michelle furiously.

"Mark?" Michelle asked, looking dumbfounded. "What are YOU doing with everybody else?"

"Yeah. Who told you I was in here?" asked Maria.

Looking at Natalya, Mark replied, "Nattie did."

Letting out another growl, Michelle muttered, "Darn it, Natalya."

At that point, Natalya ran over and tackled poor Michelle to the ground. Then the other Divas ran over and helped Natalya take care of Michelle, except for Layla.

"Lay? How come you're not attacking Michelle too?" Maria aked her.

Smirking, Layla replied, "Don't you worry about me and Michelle. I've got my own plans for her at Smackdown."

"Oh." Then Maria realized that she was still tied up. "Is anyone going to untie me?"

"Oh!" Glen, Bret and the Hart Dynasty proceeded to untie the rope that was holding Maria in place. After she was untangled, she quickly ran over to Edge, who put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Oh Maria! I've missed you so much," Adam started to sob.

Starting to cry too, Maria cried, "I've missed you too!" Then, they kissed each other passionately, with one of Adam's hands on Maria's pregnant belly.

At that time, the other Divas joined the group.

"Well, I think we took care of Michelle," said Mickie.

"Great. Adam, take Maria home," Mark said.

And Adam and Maria left quickly. Upon watching everything unfold, Phil looked so pissed!

"NO! NO! NO! What the hell just happened?!" he shouted.

"We'll tell you what just happened," Glen started. "The power of true love prevailed once again, that's what."

Looking at an unconscious Michelle on the ground, Phil quickly realized what was going to happen.

"Um... Guys? Let me explain?" he pleaded, but the other male wrestlers surrounded him so he couldn't get away.

"Attack," Mark said to the other guys.

Glen and the Harts attacked Punk while Mark and the Divas watched.

"Thanks for helping us, Taker," Eve said, smiling at him.

"YOU'RE AWESOME!" Melina screamed.

"My God!" Mark cried, covering his ears.

The Divas just giggled and chuckled at him. Then the guys came back over to the group, out of breath.

"All right. We just took of Punk," Bret said.

"Hopefully this means we won't hear much from him in a while," Tyson stated.

"I agree man," replied David.

Nodding at everybody, Mark stated, "Guys, I think our job is done. Let's get out of this damn creepy warehouse!"

After looking at Phil and Michelle's unconscious bodies one more time, Mark, Glen, the Harts, and the Divas finally left the warehouse. They had no doubt that in the end, Adam and Maria were safe. If not, they would attack their tormentors yet again.

**Phew! This chapter is finally finished! Again, sorry about the lack of attention brought to this story. I know it might've been rushed in the middle, but I kinda like how it came out. Do you?**

** ~Jen W.**


	25. The Wedding

**Hello! I'm here for my Wednesday night update of "Rated R Love Affair"! Apparently, I'm holed up in my playroom right now because of my right ankle. You see, I was walking with my dad and dog this afternoon, right? Well, I was walking down the road on some snow, and I unknowingly slipped and fell backward on my ankle. Now the right side of the ankle is swollen, and it hurts to walk. :'( Sorry if I sounded pathetic there, but I'm really frustrated right now! Anyway, thanks to Danielle for being the only person to review Chapter 24!**

** Danielle: Figured you would like the chapter! XD**

** Now comes the wedding chapter! Enjoy! BTW, I'm not sure where the 6/22/10 episode of SD took place, so I'll say it happens in Tampa, FL (Edge's hometown).**

** Chapter 25: The Wedding**

** Location: Tampa, Florida**

It was one week after Maria had finally been rescued from Phil, Michelle and the SES. But tonight was hosting a happier occassion. Tonight was the night that Adam and Maria would be happily married on Smackdown! This had come about after Adam won over Phil at Extreme Rules a couple months prior.

**Backstage with the Divas**

Maria was backstage with the Divas, getting ready for her wedding. She was in her pink mermaid gown that she'd bought with her friends, and her red hair was in loose curls. The other girls, meanwhile, were in light pink dresses.

"Yay! Girls, I cannot wait for the end of Smackdown!" Maria cried out. "I am finally getting married to the love of my life, Edge!" She had been thinking about this wedding since Edge won at Extreme Rules, so she didn't want anybody to ruin her big day.

"We can't wait either, Ria!" Mickie exclaimed, hugging her friend tight.

"Yeah. This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Natalya shouted, giving Maria a hug too.

"Yes Nattie! I agree a thousand percent!" screamed Melina. The other Divas just laughed and giggled.

"Um... Hey Nattie?" Maria asked her.

"Yeah Ria?" Natalya asked back, curious.

"I was actually thinking about this for a long time. Nattie Neidhart?"

"Yes?" Natalya was definitely curious and wanted to know what was up.

"Since I consider you one of my absolute best friends outside the WWE... Would you be my maid of honor tonight?"

Natalya just stared at Maria for a moment, trying to decide if her friend was being serious or not.

"Oh my gosh, Ria!" she gasped. "Are you serious? Are you for real?"

"Yes I am," Maria replied nonchalantly. "You've been there for me an awful lot lately. And you even took me to my last doctor's appointment, so I figured I'd ask you."

Giving her friend a huge smile, Natalya cried out, "YES! Of course I would! Thanks so much for asking!"

"You're welcome!" And after the two Divas embraced each other, all the girls got ready to head out to gorilla, because the wedding would be starting pretty soon.

**Wedding Segment**

Adam and Maria were standing in front of the pastor, as well as their WWE friends and the fans. Adam had came out earlier with Jay as his best man, and Bret had been the one to give Maria away.

"Adam Joseph Copeland, do you take Maria Louise Kanellis to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?" the pastor asked.

Of course, Adam was quick to say, "Yes I do!"

Then the pastor turned to Maria and asked her, "And Maria Louise Kanellis, do you take Adam Joseph Copeland to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

Maria said, "I..."

"DON'T!" a man's voice shouted out. The audience looked by the stage, and saw Phil and Michelle by the entranceway! Upon seeing them, everybody booed the two individuals very loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Michelle screamed at the audience. "Nobody wants to see these two get married! They should be watching ME, the best Women's Champion in this company of all time!"

"You know what Chelle, you know what?" Phil asked her. "I think the fans would want to see Maria getting married to ME!"

"Hmmm..." Michelle pretended to think about it before saying, "Why, I think that sounds like a great idea!"

Just as Phil and Michelle were about to walk down the ramp to confront their foes, Glen, Bret and the Hart Dynasty stood up from their chairs straight away. And while Phil confronted them, the lights went dark, and everybody in the arena heard...

GONG! GONG!

The lights came back on, and Mark emerged, standing in front of the five guys and looking at Phil and Michelle. Looking at Michelle briefly, Mark went right after Phil and tombstoned him on the ramp. Then he took Phil's lifeless body over to the side of the ramp and chokeslammed him off! Michelle looked where Phil had fallen, then she looked at Mark, shocked.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked him, to which he just shrugged. While Michelle was yelling at him, she felt somebody grab her hair and push her backward. After gathering her bearings, Michelle looked up to find Layla standing over her!

"LAY?!" Michelle screamed. "What are you doing? I thought we were friends!"

"No, Chelle. Not anymore," Layla simply replied.

Michelle angrily stood herself up and told Layla off for a while before walking back to the locker room. However, Layla stayed with everybody else to watch the end of the wedding unfold.

Looking a little confused, the pastor asked again, "Maria, do you take Adam..."

"YES I do!" Maria quickly shouted out.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the city of Tampa, Florida, I here by pronunce you two husband and wife. Adam, you may now kiss the bride!"

Adam and Maria kissed each other passionately while their co - workers and the fans applauded happily. Then Adam picked up his pregnant bride and carried her to the backstage, and the other WWE employees were right behind them. What a great way to end the show!

**Chapter done! Oh, the above author's note was actually written yesterday. Just so you don't get confused. Enjoy!**

** ~Jen W.**


	26. The Birth

**Good morning everybody! Time for Chapter 26 of Rated R Love Affair! Because of blizzard NEMO, my house does not have heat or power right now. So I am doing this update from my sister's apartment in Weymouth. Thanks to Eva and Danielle for reviewing Chapter 25!**

** Eva: Thanks for the concern about my ankle! Despite it being swollen, it's doing great.**

** Danielle: Glad you liked how the wedding went!**

** *This chapter, Maria gives birth to her baby boy. What will unfold? Read to find out!**

Chapter 26: The Birth

Date: Oct. 30, 2010

Location: Bret's House

About four months after Adam and Maria had gotten married on Smackdown, they were celebrating Adam's 37th birthday. As a matter of fact, Bret had ended up throwing a huge celebration for him at his house in Calagary, Alberta, Canada. Not only were the three of them there, but so were Mark, Glen, Jay, Natalya, Mickie, Layla and the Hart Dynasty.

**Outside the house**

Adam and Maria were canoodling on the porch and looking at the moon after the other guests let them be alone.

"Oh Maria. I just love you so much," Adam said seductively, giving her multiple kisses on the lips.

"I love you too, Adam," Maria replied, doing the same. "So did you enjoy your surprise birthday party?"

"Yes I did, baby." Earlier in the day, Bret had picked Maria up while Adam had spent some time with his mom Judy. Once in Canada, Maria had very eagerly helped Bret call Adam's friends and coworkers and decorate the house.

"Very glad you liked it, baby." Maria smiled and fixed the strap of her navy blue maternity dress.

"And you know what I love even more than my surprise birthday party?" Adam asked, looking eagerly at Maria's belly.

"What is that, may I ask?" Maria smiled again, putting her arms around Adam's shoulders.

"You and your beautiful baby bump, of course," Adam replied, putting his arms around Maria's shoulders too.

The two of them kissed each other passionately, letting out audible groans after each kiss. At one point, Adam put both of his hands on Maria's belly while Maria's were still around his shoulders. The two of them were really getting into it when all of a sudden...

"AHHH!" Maria screamed, putting a hand on her belly.

"What is it, baby?" Adam asked, sounding very concerned.

"My water's breaking! Adam, I think I'm having our baby!"

"What the hell?" Adam cried out. "He's not supposed to be born for another month!"

"That's what I thought!" Maria sobbed.

"Well, do you want to tell Bret and everybody else you need to go to the hospital?" Adam asked, concerned.

"No!" Maria shouted. "I don't think I can wait! It could be possible that I might have to give birth HERE!"

"WHAT?!" Adam shouted. Calming down, he said, "Okay. Come on, let's tell Bret and everyone else about our plan."

And with that, the two of them went back inside Bret's house.

**Bret's bedroom**

A few minutes later, Adam and his friends were with Maria in Bret's bedroom. Bret and Adam were by Maria's feet while the Divas were holding Maria's hands while everybody else watched.

"GOD! This is painful!" Maria screamed.

"Calm down, Ria," Bret said calmly. "It should all be over soon."

"Yeah girl. We're right by your side no matter what," Layla told her.

"That's right. No matter what," Natalya agreed.

"All right. I think we can push. Right Bret?" Adam asked him.

"Um... Right," said Bret. "C'mon girl. Give me a big ol' push."

Needless to say, she did. And after four big pushes, the baby was out. Unfortunately, there was a problem: the baby's cord was wrapped around its neck.

"Oh God," Mark said softly, joining Bret and Adam to look at the baby.

"What?" Maria sobbed. "What's wrong with my baby, you guys?"

"Unfortunately, your son's cord is wrapped around its neck and he's not breathing," Bret told her softly.

"You want me to call an ambulance?" Mickie asked him anxiously.

"Sure, Mick. That would be great," Bret said to her.

"Okay." Mickie removed the phone from the receiver and dialed 911. Then she waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello. This is 911. What is your state of emergency?" the woman asked on the other end.

"Hi. This is WWE DIva Mickie James. I'm actually calling for my friend Maria Copeland. She just had a baby, but the cord is wrapped around his neck, and he's not breathing," Mickie told the woman.

"Okay. And when exactly did your friend have the baby?"

"About a minute ago," Mickie answered quickly. "He's blue and not breathing, ma'am."

"All right, miss James. We'll have an ambulance over right away," said the woman. "What is the address, please?"

After Mickie told her, she hung up the phone and told everyone what was going to happen next.

**Later at the hospital**

"I'm really scared, honey," Maria said, holding Adam's hand.

"It's okay baby," Adam said softly. "I'm sure our baby will be just fine." He took Maria's hand and kissed it.

Now everyone from Adam's birthday party was at the hospital, wanting to know if Maria's new son was okay. Adam and Maria were in a room in the maternity ward while everyone else was in the waiting room. After a while, a nurse came over, carrying a now crying baby boy in her arms.

"Here you go, you two," the nurse said, putting the baby in Maria's arms. "He just had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. That's why he wasn't breathing."

Looking at the nurse crying, Maria said, "Thank you so much!" Then the nurse smiled, waved, and walked away.

"So what do you think man?" Jay asked, coming in the room. "Your wife giving birth to your baby on your birthday. Must be some birthday present, huh?"

"Yes it is, Jay. Yes it is," Adam said, wiping away a tear. Then everybody else came in the room to look at the baby before going back home. However, Bret, Natalya and the Hart Dynasty were still in the room.

"So what are you guys going to name this kid?" David asked.

"Took us a while to think about this, but we were thinking about... Adam Bret Copeland," Maria told him proudly.

"Yay! Cute name!" Natalya cried out happily.

"Now Bret will have an added member of the family named after him, somewhat," said Tyson proudly.

Then everybody laughed. They proceeded to hug the new couple goodbye before leaving the hospital. From there, Adam and Maria spent the rest of the night admiring their new baby boy Adam Bret Copeland Junior.

**Another chapter done! Don't know when I'll have power back, so see you Wednesday/Thursday, WWE fans!**

** ~Jen W.**


	27. The Title Match

**Hey - o wrestling fans! It's Wednesday once again, which means it is time for yet another RRLA update. Yay! I promised myself I would do a better job updating more often, and I think I'm doing good so far. Thanks to Eva and Danielle for reviewing the last chapter!**

** Danielle: Why am I not surprised that you liked the last chapter? XD And thanks for the idea for the conclusion on Twitter!**

** Eva: My ankle is doing so much better. And yeah, I got my power back yesterday. Glad you liked the last chapter too!**

** *In this chapter, Maria comes back from maternity leave and faces Michelle for the Women's title. But will she be able to beat her? Stay tuned! ***

** Chapter 27: The Title Match**

** 4 Months Later**

** Date: February 14, 2011**

Less than 4 months after Adam Jr.'s birth, it was Valentine's Day, and time for another episode of Monday Night Raw. Tonight, Maria was returning from maternity leave, and she was on a mission. That mission was to win the Women's Title back from the woman who won it from her: Michelle. However, Michelle didn't know it yet.

**Backstage Before The Show**

Maria was in the Diva's locker room, talking with her friends.

"I cannot WAIT to get back what is rightfully mine," she said, sounding very serious.

"I know. We can't wait either," replied Eve, fixing her hair.

"But we know you'll win the belt tonight Ria," Natalya stated.

"Thanks ladies." Maria let out a smile just as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" asked Eve.

"It's Adam. Can Maria come out?" Adam asked from the other side of the door. "I have a special surprise for her."

"Okay baby. Here I come." Maria very eagerly opened the door and ran outside to meet her husband. He was standing in front of her with Adam Jr. in one arm, and the other one behind his back.

"Um... Adam honey?" Maria asked, looking confused.

"Yes baby?" Adam replied with a smile on her face.

"Why exactly do you have one hand behind your back?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day, Maria. Before tonight, your son and I wanted to get you a special present. Tada!" Adam brought his hand out and revealed a bouquet of red roses!

"Aww! Adam, they're beautiful!" Maria exclaimed in surprise. "But... when did you find the time to buy these?"

"While you were getting ready for Raw, I decided to take Adam Jr. out for a while. And since I didn't know what to get you, I had my mom come with us and help out. She's actually the one who convinced me to get the roses in the first place," Adam replied.

"Well, tell your mom that I think they're beautiful," Maria said happily, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Uh uh." Adam smirked, shaking his head.

"What?" Maria questioned.

"I think you should tell her yourself after work."

"Great. Maybe I will," Maria said to her husband. After hugging him, as well as her son, Maria left to get ready for her surprise Title match.

**During the match**

Maria and Michelle were now wrestling each other in the ring. Michelle had been running her mouth about how she was the best Women's Champion of all time, and challenged any Diva to come out and face her. Well, Maria had come out, and Michelle hadn't looked very pleased.

"C'mon Ria! Get up!" Michelle shouted, waving her arms up and down.

When Maria got up, Michelle kicked her in the stomach and prepared to nail the Faithbreaker. However, Maria got out of the move and Beautiful Bulldogged her. While Michelle was down, Maria went to the corner and prepared to hit the Spear.

"Turn around!" she shouted, readying herself.

Michelle turned, and Maria hit the Spear. And a three count later, Maria was the Women's Champion again. Unfortunately, Michelle got angry and attacked her from behind. A couple seconds later, Layla ran down and got in the ring.

"Layla! There you are!" Michelle shouted happily. "Please help me take care of this woman once and for all."

Layla looked at Michelle and mouthed, "I don't think so."

"WHAT?" Michelle screamed, angry. However, this was met with a slap from Layla, followed by a Layout.

"Come on Maria," Layla urged, helping her up. "Let's get out of here."

Then the two Divas left the ring and stared at Michelle from the ramp. Michelle angrily stared at them, then screeched and screamed at them. However, Layla and Maria just waved to her and gleefully walked back to the locker rooms.

**After the show**

After Raw was done taping for the night, Adam and Maria were in the parking lot, talking to Judy on the phone.

"Hey mama," Adam said to her.

"Hello Adam. How was the Raw taping tonight?" Judy asked her son.

"It was awesome as always," Adam replied. "Maria won the Women's Title for the second time tonight."

"Oh. That's awesome honey," said Judy. "So did she like the roses that you and I picked for her?"

"Um... Actually Mom, I'll let her tell you herself."

"Okay. Put her on," Judy said.

"Hold on please." Then Adam gave Maria the phone.

"Hello, Judy?" she asked.

"Oh, Maria honey," said Judy. "So what did you think of the roses, honey?"

"I just absolutely loved them. Thanks Judy." Maria put her hand on her hip and let out a smile.

"You're very welcome, dear. So Adam told me you won the Women's belt tonight?" Judy asked her daughter - in - law.

"Yes I did," Maria happily replied.

Adam and Maria both talked to Judy a while longer, then put Adam Jr. in the car, and got ready to drive back to Tampa.

**Chapter done! Have a good Valentine's Day tomorrow everyone. And see you on Sunday for the next update!**

** ~Jen W.**


	28. Surprise Number Two

**Hi, WWE buffs! It's Sunday, so I think you know what that means. Um... Don't really have anything to say, so I'm just gonna do the shoutouts! Thanks Eva and Danielle for reviewing!**

** Eva: Glad you liked the last installment! And thanks for being there for me, as of late!**

** Danielle: I like Edge's mom too, so that's why I included a voice cameo from her. And I had to make LayCool split up sooner or later, ya know. ;)**

** *In this chapter, there will be a brief recap of certain events that happened between the last chapter and this one. After that, the chapter will focus on another special surprise. What will it be?***

** Chapter 28: Surprise Number Two**

** Recap Of Events**

Since Adam Jr. had been born, things had been very interesting in the WWE. After Maria had won the Women's Title back from Michelle, she had formed a Diva tag team with Layla. The two women called themselves LayRia, with Natalya as their manager. Like Layla and Michelle did, they called themselves co - champions. The two of them together dominated the Diva's division together, facing off against every Diva team possible. Then over the summer, they had a brief rivalry with Michelle over the title. Maria won over Michelle at Summerslam, despite Phil's interference because of help from Adam. Then the month, Maria took maternity leave yet again, forcing Layla to defend the belt for her.

**Present Day**

Date: February 25, 2012

Location: Mickie's House

On this day, it was Maria's 30th birthday. Unbeknownst to her, Mickie, Eve, Melina and new Divas AJ Lee and Kaitlyn were planning a surprise party for her.

"Oh my gosh!" AJ cried out. "This party is going to be great!"

"Not only can we celebrate Maria's birthday with her, but we can introduce ourselves to her!" Kaitlyn told her. "I wish we'd gotten to work with her more before she went on maternity leave."

"Well, we've all worked with Maria before," Mickie told the two new Divas. "Seriously though, Maria really is a great person."

"Yes," Eve agreed. "I am more than sure that Maria would love to meet you two."

"Oh yes. We can't wait!" exclaimed Kaitlyn.

The five Divas kept talking for a while, but all of a sudden, Melina sensed something outside the house and looked out the window.

"What's wrong, Melina?" asked AJ.

"Oh my gosh," Melina gasped. "I think I see Maria!"

The other Divas looked out the window, and panicked.

"Ohmigosh! We have to hide! Fast!" Eve urged everyone.

Eve, Melina and Mickie hid in a closet, while AJ and Kaitlyn were behind the sofa.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Mickie asked, opening the door. "There's plenty of room."

"Get in here. Come on!" Melina whispered, motioning for them to come inside.

"Okay okay," both Divas said, before joining the other three in the closet.

Maria finally got out of her car, walked up to Mickie's house, and opened the door. When she walked inside, she noticed that there was nobody in the house. She looked very confused.

"Hello?" she asked in confusion. "Is there anybody here?"

Then, the other Divas jumped out of the closet, genuinely surprising Maria.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. "Happy Birthday Maria!"

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Maria exclaimed. "Thank you all so much!" She walked over and gave them all a big hug.

"Maria, do you know AJ Lee and Kaitlyn?" Mickie asked her.

"Well, I do remember working with them," Maria replied. "But I feel like I didn't get to work with them enough."

"I'm Celeste Bonin, but my ring name is Kaitlyn," Kaitlyn said, shaking Maria's hand.

"And I'm April Mendez, and I wrestle under the alias AJ Lee," said AJ, shaking Maria's hand too. "Kaitlyn and I were part of season 3 of NXT, and I came in 3rd place while Kaitlyn won."

"Nice to really meet you ladies," Maria said with a smile. But then, her smile was replaced by a look of discomfort and pain.

"What's the matter?" Melina asked.

"Um... I think I'm gonna have my baby!" Maria shouted out.

"Come on," Mickie said, helping Maria to her car. "Let's get you to the hospital and fast."

Eve and Melina followed closely behind, while AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other, wondering they got themselves into. Shrugging their shoulders, they followed the other Divas to head out for the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Maria and her friends were in the maternity ward, waiting for Adam. Maria had just given birth to a baby girl a while ago.

"Wow girl," Kaitlyn muttered. "Some birthday present you got there!"

"I know," Maria told her. "I delivered my first baby on my husband's birthday, if you can believe that."

"Gosh," said AJ. "We did not know that!"

"Well, she did," said Mickie. Then Adam came into the room with Adam Jr.

"Ladies, we came as soon as we could," Adam said, giving Maria a quick kiss. "Where's the baby?" On cue, a nurse came over and handed Maria the baby.

"Congratulations," she said. "You just had a little girl." After telling Adam the baby's statistics, the nurse waved and walked out of the room.

"So what are you guys naming her?" asked Eve.

"Well, since our son is named after Adam, we were thinking about naming her after me," Maria replied.

"So, two Adams and two Marias in one house?" AJ asked. "That's pretty cool."

The Divas spent some time fawning over the little girl before leaving Adam and Maria alone. From there, they spent the night at the hospital, spending quality time with their two beautiful kids: Adam Jr. and Maria Jr.

**Finished! Told you all there would be a special surprise in here! ;) I think after this one, there will be only two more chapters. Have to pay attention to my Idol story, ya know. Goodnight!**

** ~Jen W.**


	29. Ahh, The Memories

**Hello! I know you weren't expecting to read this tonight, but I'll be busy tomorrow, so I decided to give you all an early update. As always, I gotta thank Eva and Danielle for reviewing! **

** Eva: Luckily, you will get more right now.**

** Danielle: Thanks so much!**

** *In this chapter, it is December 25, 2025. Both Adam and Maria are now dead. (The reason why will be revealed in here, BTW.) On this cold Christmas Day, A.J. (Adam Junior) and M.J. (Maria Junior) go to visit their parents at their gravesite. And along the way, there is one memorable flashback (indicated in italics) from when times were great before their parents' demise.**

** **A.J. and M.J. are now living with Maria's sister Janny.****

Chapter 29: Ahh, The Memories

Location: Janny's House

On Christmas morning, Janny Kanellis woke up, already ready for the day to be over. This was because her sister Maria and Maria's husband Adam had both died of injuries sustained in a 5 - car crash. Unfortunately, they had died on their 15th wedding Anniversary: June 22, 2025. Remembering what had happened always made Janny very upset and angry.

"Good morning, Maria and Adam," she said softly, looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. "How you two liking your first Christmas in heaven? I bet you're having fun up there in Heaven."

Then she got very sad and started to sob. After she was done crying, she cleared her throat to speak again.

"Also wanted you guys to know that A.J. and M.J. are doing good," she stated. "They miss you two so much."

After blowing a kiss to the couple in Heaven, Janny got out of bed and went downstairs. When she got to the living room, she found A.J. and M.J. looking through a photo album of their parents.

"Hey, you guys," said Janny. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, Aunt Janny," MJ said.

"Just reminiscing on some good times with Mom and Dad," continued AJ. Now AJ was 15 years old, and MJ was only 13.

"I see." Janny looked over their shoulders and spotted one of her favorite photos. In it, AJ and MJ were swimming in the pool while their parents looked on.

"I love this picture of us," MJ said, looking at the photo. "That was a beautiful day."

_Flashback no. 1_

_ Summer of 2015_

_ 4 year old AJ was swimming in the pool at the Copeland house with 3 year old MJ. They were having all types of fun splashing around in the warm pool water._

_ "This is fun, AJ!" MJ exclaimed, happily kicking her feet._

_ "Yeah!" cried AJ. "I love days like this. Don't you, sis?"_

_ "Yes I do," MJ happily replied. She looked at her parents, who were watching them from the deck._

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Look at me and AJ!" she shouted, waving to them._

_ "I know," Maria told her daughter happily. "Looks like you're having lots of fun in there!"_

_ "We are!" MJ replied. "You and Daddy wanna join us?"_

_ "Um... We will in a minute, pumpkin," Adam replied._

_ "Okay." Then MJ went back to playing with her brother. After that, Adam looked at his wife._

_ "Well what do ya think, babe?" he asked. "You wanna join our kids in the pool?"_

_ Letting out a cute little giggle, Maria replied, "All right baby. Let's go join the kids."_

_ From there, Adam and Maria went in the house to put on their bathing suits. Then they came out of the house and both of them jumped in the pool, splashing the kids._

_ "AAHHH!" they screamed, laughing and giggling._

_ And for the rest of the day, the family of four spent time in the pool, laughing and splashing around._

_ End Flashback_

Remembering the story made MJ very emotional, and she started to cry.

"It's okay, sis," AJ whispered, giving his sister a tight hug. "It's okay to cry." Then he started to cry, too.

"Come here you guys," Janny said softly, opening her arms.

AJ and MJ let go of each other and hugged Janny tightly, and Janny hugged them back in return.

"Okay," said Janny after they broke apart. "How about we open some presents, eat something, and then I'll take you to your parents' gravesite, okay?"

"All right," both kids replied sadly.

Then everybody went over to the tree to open up their gifts.

**Later that day...**

Janny, AJ and MJ were now at Adam and Maria's gravesite. On the way, they had stopped and picked up some flowers. They'd ended up buying red, yellow and pink ones. Janny got out of the car first, followed by AJ. AJ opened the back door for MJ, who was carrying the flowers. After he helped his sister out of the car, the three of them walked over to the grave.

"Hey you two," Janny said to the tombstone with their names on them. "Your kids are here because they want to remember you today."

MJ put the flowers down onto the front of the stone and kneeled on the ground.

"Hi, Mom and Dad," she said softly. "Hope you guys are having a good Christmas up in Heaven. AJ and I were talking about you guys today. We talked about the time in 2015 when we all were in the pool, and..." MJ stopped and started to cry again.

"Alright, okay." AJ helped his sister stand up and hugged her again. Then, both kids cried.

"Mom! Dad! Why were you guys unfairly taken away from us?" AJ sobbed, still hugging his sister. "Why?"

Janny put her arms around the kids again before sobbing herself. Then the three of them stared at the tombstone and said a mental prayer for Adam and Maria. After wiping away their tears and calming down, they finally got ready to drive back to Janny's.

**Yes. The penultimate chapter is finished! Sorry it was short; it was kind of a general idea of how the kids were doing after their parents were gone. I promise that the last chapter will be a LOT happier than this one. Goodnight! **

** ~Jen W.**


	30. Celebrating A Legacy

**Good morning, Fanfiction! Think it's time for me to wrap this story up, unfortunately. :( I had a lot of fun writing it, and I really appreciate all the feedback you guys gave me. I mean, 241 reviews in 29 chapters? WOW! I really gotta thank miss Danielle Wolf for suggesting I do the story in the first place! Sadly after this, I'm not doing any wrestling stories till September because I'm also writing an American Idol story too. Thank you to Eva and Danielle for reviewing Chapter 29!**

** Eva: Sorry it was sad, but that was the focus of the last installment. Luckily this one is much happier!**

** Danielle: Awesome. Thanks so much for your ongoing support for me! Seriously.**

** *In the finale, it is October 30, 2035, which would have been Edge's 62nd birthday. In a taping of Smackdown, AJ gets a world title opportunity against the champion Richie Steamboat. Meanwhile, MJ gets an opportunity against Women's Champ Paige. Will they be successful? Did they do their parents proud?***

** Chapter 30: Celebrating A Legacy**

** Intro**

Ten years after visiting their parents in their grave, AJ and MJ were now professional wrestlers for the WWE. After graduating high school, both of them immediately went to college and applied to wrestling school. It took them five months to get out of wrestling school, but they were signed to WWE almost right away. Tonight, both AJ and MJ were getting title matches for the World Title and the Women's Title, respectively.

**Backstage**

MJ was warming up backstage before her opponent Paige walked over to her.

"Hey Paige!" MJ cried out, giving her a hug. The two Divas had been friends since MJ got signed, and they'd been mostly inseperable ever since.

"Hey MJ!" exclaimed Paige. "So today would have been your dad's birthday, huh? Wow." Paige had been watching Edge while he was still alive, and she was a big fan.

"Yep." MJ paused and let out a sigh. "I just hope that I do good out there tonight and make him proud of me."

"Don't worry girl," Paige reassured her. "I'm sure no matter what, your dad will be very proud of you and love you."

"Thanks Paige," MJ said, giving Paige another hug. "This is why you're my best Diva friend ever."

"You're welcome, MJ," said Paige, returning the hug. "Good luck out there." Then she left.

"You too!" Then MJ continued to warm up.

**Paige vs. MJ Copeland - Ending of the match**

So far, it had been a fairly tight match between the Divas. MJ had had control for most of the match, but Paige made a comeback. She finally hit the Ram - Paige (a cradle DDT, which was her finisher) on her opponent and went for the pin.

"One! Two! Thr -" the referee counted before MJ kicked out.

Paige just shook her head and prepared to hit another Ram - Paige. However, MJ manuevered her way out and hit a corner Bulldog. Then she went to the corner and waited for Paige to get up.

"COME ON!" MJ screamed. Paige turned around, and MJ hit the Spear. A three count later, MJ was the new Women's Champon!

"Yes! I did it, Mom and Dad! I did it!" MJ sobbed, collapsing in the middle of the ring.

"Your winner, and the new Women's Champion, MJ Copeland!" the ring announcer shouted.

Paige looked at her friend, helped her stand up and hugged her. Then AJ - who'd won the World Title from Richie Steamboat with a Spear - eagerly got into the ring. He walked toward his sister, and they both hugged each other.

"Mom, Dad, these victories are for you!" AJ cried out, then both brother and sister raised up their title belts to the delight of the audience.

**Later at the hotel**

After the show, AJ and MJ were in their room at the hotel. They were still in shock over their victories earlier that evening.

"I can't believe it, AJ," MJ told her brother. "The two of us won titles. On Dad's birthday, of all days."

"I know, sis. I can't believe it either," AJ replied.

"But... I do know one thing for sure," said MJ.

"What's that, sis?" asked AJ.

"That both Mom and Dad are proud of us tonight." Then MJ paused, like she felt something or someone watching over her.

"What's wrong, MJ?" her brother asked.

"I feel like someone's watching us right now, that's what," MJ replied.

"Ah, you mean like Mom and Dad?" MJ nodded at her brother.

"I see. Goodnight MJ," said AJ.

"Night AJ," said MJ. Then both of them went to sleep.

**Up In Heaven**

Adam and Maria were up in the sky, watching their kids sleeping.

"Well Maria, I think we did a good job in raising our kids," Adam told his wife.

"Yes we did, baby," said Maria, affectionately putting her arm around his shoulder. "And now our babies are WWE Superstars."

"Ahh yes. But um... Maria?"

"Yeah?" Mara asked.

"I think you forgot something," Adam replied.

"What is that, Adam?"

"Both of our kids are now Champions." Adam gave his wife a proud smirk.

"Oh, you! At least this way, now we can enjoy time up in Heaven with our fellow coworkers."

"Yes we can, baby. Wanna go to bed and have sex?"

"Oooh Adam! Yes please!" Maria eagerly replied.

Then the two of them went to bed, took off their clothes and made out all night long. Even up in Heaven, Adam and Maria would forever be involved in a Rated R Love Affair.

**Ah! Lo and behold, this story is finally finished less than three years after I first started it! I'm quite sad that I have to end it, but I gotta do what's best for my busy self. Thank you all for being willing to read my story and giving me feedback and advice on it! Love you guys!**

** ~Jen W.**


End file.
